Ad hominem
by Elvira-baba
Summary: Couple Rémus/Harry fille Lors de la mort de James et Lily, Rémus s'isole du monde en hurlant sa douleur comme un vrai loup. Bien des années plus tard il revient en Angleterre...Le choc!
1. Chapter 1

Titre:

Entre Loup et Panthère.

Auteur: 

Elvira-baba

Information:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling!Mais l'histoire farfelue,là yeah...C'est à moi.

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

* * *

Chapitre 1:

Harrianna Synthia Potter.

* * *

Le vent de février soufflait fort en Angleterre, Lily Potter anciennement Evans observait les arbres les plus faibles plier l'échine face au vent rageur avec agacement. Comment pouvez-t-elle lire tranquillement avec ce vent qui sifflait et faisait dresser ses cheveux sur la tête? Avec un soupir, elle abandonna son livre _L'Art des Potions et Poisons _-non sans avoir marqué sa page- pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit en attendant James qui ne devait pas tardé à rentrer. Lily décida de faire des cookies à la façon Moldue comme dirait son mari.

Elle allait disposer sa pâte sur la plaque lorsqu'elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit que son bébé était réveillé. Elle se dirigea toute souriante hors de la cuisine passant par le grand salon et prendre à droite pour montait à l'étage où les chambres disposaient. La sorcière entendit des gazouillis qui s'amplifient lorsque Lily entrebâilla la porte de sa fille, son _bébé d'amour _comme elle le disait si bien. La chambre du bébé était belle, tous les murs étaient peints d'un brun clair décorés de plantes grimpantes savamment peintes elles aussi, qui bougeaient au grès d'un vent imaginaire donnant à la chambre un aspect apaisant. Et au centre reposait le lit, son trésor se tenait debout en s'appuyant sur les barreaux pour garder un équilibre. Habillés d'un pyjama une pièce bleue, le bébé babilla avec joie en voyant sa mère venir vers elle:

-Mama...mama!

-Oui ma chérie,viens là.

D'un geste simple de la main, sa fille décolla en riant de son lit pour atterrir à moins de deux mètres de Lily. Depuis quelques temps leur fille marchait plus, du moins elle ne faisait plus sept pas avant de tomber tête la première sur le sol. Heureusement que Cornedrue était assez vif pour évitait la chute la plupart du temps.

-Allez Harry' vient.

La petite se redressa sur ses petites jambes potelés et effectua quelques pas dans un équilibre précaire. A ce moment-là, James entra dans la maison et lança à sa femme un tonitruant: « Je suis rentré! » Pas de réponse, James fronça les sourcils et monta à l'étage ne voyant pas Lily dans le salon en train de lire. Un élan de fierté étreignit son cœur lorsqu'il vit sa femme et son bébé marchait avec plus d'assurance vers les bras tendus de sa femme. Son enfant releva la tête pour croiser les yeux rieurs de son père et se mit à accélérer le pas, manquant à chaque fois de tomber.

Lily resta un moment hébété les bras toujours tendus alors que sa fille sa précipité en gloussant vers la porte et non dans ses bras. « Ben... » dit-elle un peu surprise, un rire raisonna derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour voir son époux déposer des baisers dans le cou de leur enfant la faisant rire. Sa femme poussa un soupir mi-amusé mi-indigné d'avoir été ainsi ignoré par sa fille.

-Bonsoir Lily, dit James qui se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Ah!Non mais tu as vue un peu?Harry' m'a laissée en plan pour son vieux farceur de père! Si c'est pas un comble ça!, s'offusqua t-elle.

-C'est parce que je suis trop beau, tu le sais bien mon amour...

-Et surtout vantard oui, lança une voix dans le couloir.

James renifla dédaigneusement et marmonna un vague « de quoi j'me mêle » dans sa barbe, occasionnant le rire des deux adultes présent, Lunard s'approcha du couple en souriant.

-Rémus c'est bon de te voir, s'exclama la rousse en l'embrassant sur les joues.

-Toi aussi tu nous as manqués Lily, Sirius s'excuse encore de ne pas être là, il viendra plus tard dans la soirée. Queudver lui a quelque chose de prévue.

James haussa les épaules:

-De toute façon il va passer donc ça va, il ne raterait pas le premier Halloween de sa filleule pour rien au monde!Après Queudver...c'est un peu dommage mais on fera plein de photos!

Lily s'en fichait un peu que ce dernier ne vienne pas,même s'il était l'ami des Maraudeurs,elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécier. Le bébé gigota dans les bras de son père et tendis ses petites menottes vers Rémus avec une bouille à croquer:

-Porter...Bras 'Mus? Demanda t-elle.

Le loup-garou se dandina sur place, un peu mal à l'aise il allait refuser quand son ami prit les devant et déposa sa fille dans les bras de Rémus:

-Quand vas-tu cesser d'être mal à l'aise avec Harry', Rémus? Elle t'adore!, sermonna la femme.

-Je, je pourrais la blesser et je ne me le pardonnerez jam...ouille, Lily!, s'écria le Maraudeur.

-Tu l'as cherché Lunard, dit-elle avec un air suffisant, bon, je descends terminer mes gâteaux ensuite on prépara la décoration et je _veux_ que tu garde Harry' dans tes bras jusqu'au moment du repas, est-ce clair?

Sans attendre de réponse,elle descendit les marches pendant que le loup-garou frottait sa tête d'une main avec une grimace, Cornedrue tapota l'épaule en compatissant:

-Terrible les femmes hein? Pas de chance Lunard, allez on descends.

* * *

Pendant ce temps,loin de cette ambiance de joyeux lurons, Peter Pettigrow tremblait de tout ses membres, il ne savait pas qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes grasses à son cou mais les yeux inquisiteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres l'en dissuada:

-Alors Queudver? Qu'as-tu de ssssi important pour venir me voir dans le Manoir?Ne vois-tu pas que je ssuis occupé?

Les Mangemorts autour ricanèrent devant le mine déconfite de cet incapable, ce dernier ce tordait les doigts nerveusement avant de lâcher tout dans un souffle:

-Je sais où se trouve James et l'enfant mon Seigneur,je suis leur Gardien.

Silence.

Voldemort se redressa sur son siège, son attention accordé. Plusieurs Mangemorts chuchotaient entre eux mais l'un d'eux ne partager pas la même euphorie que ces compères,sa mâchoire se contracta douloureusement.

-Que dis-tu?, siffla le maître.

Pettigrow réitéra sa phrase avec un peu plus de conviction, Voldemort le somma de révéler l'endroit. Après l'avoir fait, Peter se sentit étrangement vide tandis que tout les Mangemorts se réunissaient autour de leur maître:

-Mes chers sujets, veuillez m'excusser mais un rendez-vous m'attends!,dit-il ironiquement, Queudver...Fait moi penser à t'accorder une chose en retour.

Tremblant, Queudver tomba à terre reconnaissant:

-Merci Maître, merci.

-Personne ne doit venir, bientôt...Bientôt le monde Sorcier sera à mes pieds...

Sur ce, le mage Noir se leva de son siège et s'évanouit dans le Manoir sans le moindre bruit.

* * *

La maison des Potter raisonnait de pleurs d'enfant:

-Allez Harry', tonton Rémus n'en a pas pour longtemps, il va juste faire quelques course pour nous, allez ma chérie arrête de pleurer, supplia son père.

Rémus offrit un pauvre sourire à la petite et partit en transplanant rapporter vite fait quelque boissons et jus de citrouilles pour la plus jeune. Lily calma sa fille en la pouponnant dans sa chambre. Une explosion retentit en bas et Lily pensa un instant à gronder Sirius car ça ne pouvait-être que lui pour faire une entrée pareille mais le cri de son mari la glaça:

-Lily!_Il_ est là, fuyez!

-James!,cria sa femme en sortant de la chambre,baguette paraît. Ils étaient en bas de l'escalier, James faisant rempart de son corps entre Voldemort et l'escalier menant aux femmes qu'ils aimaient le plus.

-Lily je t'en prie pa...

_-Avada Kedavra!_

Le rayon vert partit et toucha le Maraudeur en pleine poitrine, il retomba comme une poupée de chiffons sur les premières marches. Lily poussa un cri d'effroi et s'enferma dans la chambre de son d'Harry' et mis en place tout les sorts de protections et boucliers qu'elle connaissait et elle en connaissait tout un rayon en tant que professeur de sortilèges dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie. Elle se précipita prendre sa fille dans ses bras, l'embrassant partout,les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

-Mon bébé, mon bébé... répétait t-elle inlassablement.

La chambre entière vibrait sous les assauts du Seigneur des Ténèbres:

-Ouvre cette porte idiote!Je ne veux que l'enfant!

-Jamais, hurla t-elle, tu m'entends Voldemort, tu ne toucheras pas Harry'!

Lily pointait sa baguette vers la porte en tremblant légèrement, Harry' sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas se mit à chouiner légèrement:

-Chut ma chérie, je suis là...Je suis là. Ma belle Harrianna, Sirius et Rémus vont bientôt arriver, ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, pria t-elle, la peur montant en elle.

« Pitié, Rémus, Sirius...Dumbledore venez sauvez Harry'! »

Lady Potter, déposa l'enfant dans son lit et se campa devant, justement la porte explosa en miettes, elle lança un ''Protego'' informulé pour éviter à sa fille et elle-même des éclats de bois:

-* Espèce d'affreuse Sang-de-Bourbe!Comment oses-tu?* Comment oses-tu te mettre devant moi, pousse-toi! Je ne veux que l'enfant!

Lily secoua la tête protégeant de son mieux sa fille:

-Allez,pousse-toi idiote...Allez pousse-toi...

-Non, non, tuez moi mais pas Harry', pas Harry', tuez-moi.

-Allez pousse-toi...

-Non, pitié, pitié pas Harry'!

Lily s'apprêta à lancer un informulé quand tout se passa vite, Voldemort tandis sa baguette:

-N'essaye même pas petite garce! _Avada Kedavra_!

Comme son mari et comme tant d'autres bien avant elle, Lily s'affaissa. Son corps gracieux toucha le sol avec un bruit mat. Voldemort renifla amusé:

-Ssi stupide... A nous deux, Potter.

Il enjamba le corps sans vie et pointa sa baguette sur le petit. Il lança le sortilège précédant et attendit, un sourire narquois et arrogant sur son visage. Mais le sort rebondit, partant droit sur le Seigneur des Ténébres qui n'eut même pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement: le sort le toucha en pleine tête, détruisant son corps comme lorsqu'un verre explose.

C'en était fini , oui mais à quel prix?

* * *

-Noon!James, Lily! James, Harry'! Ma petite!

Sirius laissa un cri de douleur s'échapper, la douleur était trop grande. Pourquoi? A genoux devant les décombres du portillon, il resta un moment à regarder la maison qui fut jadis si belle réduite en morceaux. Soudain il releva le tête, un regard remplis de haine, enfourcha sa moto sans un mot et démarra en trombe.

Il allait le découper, le torturer, l'éventrer comme le vulgaire traître qu'il était!Si seulement Sirius avait tendu l'oreille, il aurait entendue des pleurs, des couinements étouffés sous les décombres. Mais rien, sa vengeance assourdissait ses sens.

Quelques minutes à peine, les membres de l'Ordre débarquèrent au complet, leur médaillon chauffant encore de l'appel donné par James. Rémus en lâcha le sac de course pour se précipité vers la maison, Hagrid le retint du mieux qu'il put après un regard de Dumbledore:

-Lâchez-moi Hagrid! Lâchez-moi, il faut que je les voit!

Son regard doré si doux reflétait désormais un rage féroce, en échos avec les grognements sourd qui sortait de sa gorge, le loup en lui hurlait au carnage:

-Calmez-vous Rémus, ce n'est pas dans cet état que vous allez changer les choses! Reprenez-vous et gardez le contrôle de votre corps!

Le loup-garou ouvrit la bouche et le ferma aussi vite, grâce à ses sens sur développés il entendit les couinements à moitié étranglée de la petite:

-Là! En haut, Harry', Harry' est vivant!Laissez-moi la chercher, Dumbledore, laissez-moi!

Hagrid raffermit sa prise, augmentant les grognements du loup qui montrait les dents, dans un accès de rage Rémus tenta même de mordre le géant.

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et incanta, l'instant d'après dans un bulle, les membres de l'Ordre virent la petite descendre lentement, arrivé à hauteur de bras le vieil homme prit délicatement l'enfant et transplana sourd aux plaintes du loup-garou. Rémus transplana à son tour, le cœur lourd et une folle envie de mordre le directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Little Whinning; 4 Privet Drive:

-Albus, est-ce bien raisonnable? Ce sont les pires Moldus de l'Angleterre!

-J'en ai bien peur Minerva, c'est la seule famille qui lui reste.

-Albus, mais tout le monde connaîtra son histoire!

Albus acquiesça de la tête, serra brièvement le petit paquet de linge avant de le déposer sur le bas de la porte et de reculer de quelques pas:

-Bonne chance, Harry Potter.

* * *

Eh bien voilà, le premier chapitre!

En espérant que ça vous ai plus.

Hum oui Harry est une fille et je l'accord son prénom est peu recherché, je voulais garder Harry donc: Harrianna-Synthia (parce que j'adore ce prénom!)

Des reviews ne seraient pas de refus,surtout si c'est pour me donnez des conseils!

=D

Merci!

Au prochain chapitre (enfin...)

Elvira-baba.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre:

Ad Hominem

Auteur: 

Elvira-baba

Information:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling!Mais l'histoire farfelue,là yeah...C'est à moi.

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce premier chapitre qui est une véritable catastrophe**!Déjà pour les fautes d'orthographe mais surtout pour la bourde énorme que j'ai mis! Dans le premier chapitre on est bien en octobre et non en février comme je l'indique dans le début de l'histoire.

* * *

Chapitre 2:

_Liberté_

* * *

11 ans plus tard:

-Réveille-toi, tu as cinq minutes pour te préparer!Ensuite tu mets la table et tu surveilles le bacon!

-Oui tante Pétunia mais je dois passer à la salle de bains pour...enfin s'il te plait.

A travers l'entrebâillement de sa porte, Harrianna vit les lèvres minces de sa tante se pincer:

-Tu as dix minutes pas plus!,siffla-t-elle.

-Merci, tante Pétunia.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, elle fonça vers le couloir silencieusement afin de ne pas réveiller les gros bonhommes qui lui servaient d'oncle et cousin. Dans la salle de bain, elle se mit à pester sur les filles et leur condition. Elle ne redescendit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue comme toujours d'un tee-shirt autrefois gris et d'un pantalon vert kaki usée -tous évidemment trop grande-la sorcière était obligée de faire un tour complet d'une vieille ceinture ainsi que d'immense ourlets pour ne pas tomber tout le temps.

-Tu en as mis du temps toi!, grogna Pétunia, viens t'occuper des œufs pendant que je réveille ton oncle et Dudleynouchet.

-Oui tante Pétunia.

Harrianna remonta ses lunettes cassés -encore,merci Dudley- et rafistolé. Quelques minutes plus tard,elle entendit les pas lourds des hommes de la maison descendre les marches. Elle lâcha un soupir contrit et pria pour que cette journée ce passe bien,malheureusement pour elle non. La journée se passa normalement c'est-à-dire des corvées par-dessus le marché et des aboiements plus que des ordres par sa soit disant famille. Vernon partit au travail en sifflant le même air, Dudley la narguerai avec son tout nouveau portable, avachi sur le canapé pendant qu'elle lavait le sol. En fin d'après-midi, Harrianna soupira de bonheur, elle avait fini toutes les tâches ménagères avant l'arrivée de son oncle. Elle ramassait distraitement les outils de jardins pour les ranger avant qu'il ne pleuve, d'ailleurs les graviers crissèrent, Vernon arrivez:

-Qu'on en parle du loup...marmonna-t-elle.

Pourtant, c'est la douce voix de son oncle qui l'appela:

-FILLETTE!

-Oui, oncle Vernon j'arrive!

Elle rangea vite fait les outils et rentra dans la maison et vit avec horreur dans le couloir de l'entrée quelques traces de pas toute boueuse:

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est ce _foutoir_? Je t'avais demandé de laver le sol, pas de la pourrir!

-Mais...je venais de le finir!J'en suis su..., elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Derrière son oncle se tenait son cousin qui tenait dans sa main une paire de chaussures boueuses, la moutarde lui monta au nez et elle rugit:

-Toi! Espèce d'affreux porc! Tu l'as fait exprès, reviens ici que je t'attrape! C'est pas un gros _Moldu _de ton genre qui va m'arrêter, j'ai connu pire avec Ron et les autres dans le dortoir mais trop c'est trop!

Dudley couina et se réfugia derrière la silhouette fine de sa mère en hurlant :« elle est folle,elle est folle maman! » Harry' allait se jeter sur lui quand Vernon l'attrapa par le tee-shirt avant de la tirer d'un coup sec en arrière, Pétunia s'avança la main tremblante avant de la gifler:

-Sale petite _ingrate_!On ne court pas dans la maison et tu ne touches pas à mon fils! Oses redire un seul mot bizarre des gens de ton _espèce_ et tu peux dire au revoir à ton école de dingue!

Vernon attrapa son oreille la tordit et l'emmena vers le placard à balais, son _ancienne_ chambre, Harry' se débattit:

-Non,non... pas le placard!

**VLAN**!

La petite porte se referma et elle se cogna la tête sur sa grosse valise avec tous ces devoirs de vacances à faire pour l'été. Le loquet se ferma :

-Enfermez jusqu'à nouvel ordre, marmonna son oncle.

Pétunia qui regardait sa main comme si c'était une immondice se reprit et piailla d'une voix suraiguë:

-Tu as entendu Vernon?Elle a menacé notre Dudleynouchet!Et elle dort avec des garçons! Des _garçons_!C'est...c'est inconcevable! Ils sont tous fous les gens comme eux!

C'est ainsi qu'Harrianna resta trois jours dans le placard à balais, coincé entre sa valise et l'étagère, elle en était toute moulue de dormir dans une position assise. Si seulement elle avait dix-sept ans!Elle aurait pu faire de la magie comme ouvrir le placard d'un simple _Alohomora _et faire pousser un nez de cochon à son affreux cousin! Comme elle l'est détesté! Eux qui ne l'avait jamais aimé, utiliser comme un esclave! Elle préférait autant la compagnie de son professeur de potion et c'est peu dire! Autant, elle haïssait Snape car il était injuste envers les Gryffondors surtout envers elle, grincheux, méchant et blessant: toujours à la rabaisser, à faire des remarques sur ses parents qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Et même si ça lui coutait de l'avouer, Snape s'occupait du bien-être des élèves de Poudlard, même s'il le cachait parfaitement:

-Sors de là, toi! Et file dans ta chambre, ce soir je reçois un client important avec sa femme.

-Oui, oncle Vernon.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry' avança piteusement vers son oncle:

-Toi, tu ne bouges pas de ta chambre, tu ne descends pas, tu ne...Mais fait taire cette chouette de malheur!

-Mais, oncle Vernon si seulement elle pouvait sortir un peu...

-Ah, et pour que tu préviennes tes amis bizarroïdes?_Jamais_!

-Mais enfin papa, elle n'a pas d'amis,elle est trop bizarre!

Elle jeta un regard noir à son cousin et monta quatre à quatre l'escalier en vociférant contre sa famille, cette maison trop parfaite et froide et contre Ron et Hermione qui l'avait oubliés, ne lui avait envoyé aucunes lettres,rien! Aujourd'hui on était le 31 juillet, le jour de son anniversaire bon sang!Sa gorge se serra, elle s'affala sur son petit lit tout déglingué. Harry' se pelotonna sur un coin de son lit. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie: retourner à Poudlard, retrouver ses amis s'ils voulaient encore d'elle, se glisser sous sa cape d'invisibilité pour s'isoler. Elle s'endormit rapidement en repensant à sa première année avec tout ces rebondissements.

* * *

Flash-back:

-Je peux m'asseoir ici? Il n'y a plus de places...

Le rouquin jongla d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise, Harrianna lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, elle aimait bien:

-Bien sur!

Il parut soulagé et s'assit en face d'elle:

-Merci, je suis Ronald Weasley mais appelle moi Ron.

-Pas de problème!Pour toi ça sera Harry'...Potter.

-Whoua! Fred et George ne mentaient pas, tu es Harry Potter!

[...]

-Alors c'est donc vrai?Le _célèbre _Harry Potter est ici à Poudlard?

Un grand blond s'avança et lui tendit sa main:

-Je suis Draco, Draco Malfoy, tu t'apercevras bien vite que certaines personnes sont peu fréquentables, il jeta un regard à Ron qui rougit de honte, je peux te le conseiller.

Ce Draco transpirait l'arrogance, elle fronça les sourcils et rejeta d'une légère tape la main du blond:

-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseil, merci! Et je t'interdis de m'appeler Harry', d'accord?

Suite à ça,elle remit ses lunettes d'une main tremblante et se rapprocha de Ron. Après, leurs aversions étaient aussi connus que les farces des frères Weasley.

[…]

-Voilà Harry Potter, ou devrais-je dire mademoiselle Harrianna Potter?

-Harrianna s'il te plait, dit moi pourquoi tout le monde tient tant à m'appeler par mon surnom Choixpeau?Ce ne sont pas mes amis!

Le Choixpeau gloussa et répliqua:

-Tu verras,tu verras... Ou vais-je te mettre? Serpentard ou Gryffondor?

-Pas à Serpentard,pas à Serpentard!

-Pas à Serpentard?Pourtant cette maison t'amènerait vers le chemin de la gloire!Non?...Très bien... GRYFFONDOR!

[...]

Fin Septembre et début Octobre, le professeur Mac Gonagall déboula dans la salle commune des Gryffondors un soir, chercha du regard Harrianna avant de s'exclamer en la voyant rire avec Ron:

-Potter!Mais vous êtes une fille!Pourquoi dormez-vous dans le dortoir des garçons, c'est...ce n'est pas possible qu'une fille dorme avec des garçons!

Gros silence dans la salle commune, tout le monde dévisager Harry', y compris Ron:

-Harry...C'est vrai?T'es vraiment une fille?

-Mais oui! Tu,tu ne le savais pas?

Elle jeta un regard dans sa salle commune et vu leur tête, eux aussi l'ignorez:

-J'y crois pas...Vous me preniez vraiment tous pour un mec?...Si c'est pas vexant ça!, finit-elle en marmonnant pour soi.

D'accord elle n'était pas une beauté avec ses cheveux courts, ses habits trop grands et ces lunettes qui lui mangés la moitié du visage mais...Quand même!

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question... _Miss _Potter, je me vois obligé de vous demander de changer de dortoir...

-Surement pas, coupa-t-elle, déjà c'est _vous _qui avez choisie les places de nos chambres et après je peux savoir pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour un garçon?Je ne l'ai jamais été!...Écoutez professeur, Ron,Neville et les autres sont mes amis et je refuse de déménager pour rejoindre des inconnues qui parlent du dernier mannequin sorcier!...J'ai été privés d'amis toute mon enfance. Je ne veux pas recommencer ici...

Pourquoi sont-ils _si _prévisibles?,,elle n'avait pas mentie elle n'avait jamais eue d'amis mais...l'avouer était embarrassant d'un côté. En effet, les élèves (particulièrement les filles) se sentirent émues et Harrianna sut qu'elle avait gagné la partie. Le Choixpeau avait bien eu raison d'hésiter à l'envoyer à Serpentard, le professeur Mac Gonagall papillonna plusieurs fois ses yeux avant de reprendre d'une voix quelque peu chevrotante :

-Très bien Miss!Mais au moindre écart, aussi infime soit-il je vous expulse du dortoir! Et plus encore!

-Oh merci,merci professeur!

Le lendemain, la condition d'Harry fit choux gras dans tout Poudlard et dans le monde sorcier qui se rendait compte que le garçon-qui-as-survécu n'était autre qu'une fille! Le Directeur dut intervenir auprès des journalistes et certains élèves qui voulaient _vérifier_ si elle était bien une fille!

[…]

-Donne-moi la pierre!

-Non!

-Tue-le!

_'boing,boing,boing'_

_Boing_? Harry' se releva d'un coup et faillit hurler quant-elle vit une petite chose sautiller sur l'autre bout de son lit en poussant de petits cris ravis. Ces oreilles étaient semblables à des ailes de chauves souris et possédait des yeux verts globuleux :

-Harrianna Potter, c'est un si grand honneur de faire votre connaissance, un grand honneur, dit-il d'une petite voix aigüe.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Dobby, mademoiselle, Dobby l'elfe de maison...Dobby est venu pour avertir Miss Potter. Ah, c'est difficile à dire, Dobby se demande par où commencer...

-Par le début non?Asseyez-vous.

Elle vit avec horreur l'elfe éclater en sanglots, _très _bruyants:

-Chut Dobby, chut je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé.

-Offenser Dobby?, jamais encore une sorcière n'avait demandé à Dobby de s'asseoir comme un... _égal_!

Harry' essaya de le calmer en lui intimant de chuchoter pour ne pas se faire remarquer par sa famille et ensemble ils parlèrent sur le monde sorcier, les elfes de maison, la servitude de Dobby et sa venue. Il déglutit et chercha à se frapper la tête mais elle l'en empêcha:

-Non Dobby,stop stop!

-C'est si dur... Pour la sécurité de mademoiselle Potter si courageuse, humble et noble Dobby doit le faire!..._Miss Potter ne doit pas retourner à Poudlard_!Sinon elle courra un grand danger! Miss Potter doit rester ici, en sécurité!Il existe un complot qui provoquera des choses terrifiantes à Poudlard!Très dangereuse! Pourquoi retourner à Poudlard alors que vos amis ne vous écrivent pas?

-Mais Poudlard est ma maison et...Attendez, comment sais-tu qu'Hermione et Ron ne m'ont pas écris?

Dobby s'excusa et sortit des lettres sous son vêtement sale, Harrianna ouvrit les yeux en grand et essaya d'attraper les lettres. Dobby s'échappa de justesse ouvrit la porte et dévala les marches suivit par la jeune fille. Elle eue beau le supplier, Dobby ne l'écouta pas et disparut en faisant léviter le gâteau vers madame Mason et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le gâteau s'écrasa sur sa tête et puis...Tout était flou pour elle. Elle se souvenait juste de la jubilation de son Oncle, de sa joue douloureuse et de la lettre du Ministère de la Magie:

_'Chère Mrs Potter,_

_Nous avons été informés qu'un sortilège de lévitation a été utilisé dans votre lieu de résidence ce soir à neuf heures douze. Comme vous le savez, les sorciers de premiers cycle ne sont pas autorisés à jeter des sorts en dehors de l'école et toute récidive dans l'utilisation de tels sortilèges pourrait entraîner votre expulsion de ladite école […]_

_Mafalda Hopkrik_

_Service des Usages abusifs de la Magie _

_Ministère de la Magie.' _

Trois jours passèrent depuis son anniversaire,trois jours pendant laquelle elle vivait un enfer, enfermé dans sa chambre, des barreaux à sa fenêtre et son ventre criant famine. Plus les jours passés plus elle sombrait dans une sorte de dépression, elle broyait du noir et son cœur l'étreignait presque tout le temps. Durant la nuit elle eue un sommeil agité, elle rêvait d'être enfermé et épiée comme une bête de foire,un hululement d'Hedwige la réveilla. Elle frotta ses yeux machinalement, posa ces lunettes sur son nez:

-Hedwige...Quoi?

Sa chouette s'ébouriffa et désigna la fenêtre:

-Désolée ma belle je p..._Ron_!

Un clair de lune éclaira le visage avenant de son ami, pas de doute ça ne pouvait être que lui avec ses cheveux roux et ses taches de rousseur. Harry' se précipita vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit s'en faire de bruit, si les barreaux n'étaient pas là, elle se serait jetée sur lui tant elle était heureuse de le voir!

-Ron, je suis si contente de te voir!Qu'est ce que...Whoua,Ron tu flottes _dans les airs_!

Il était installé à l'avant d'une voiture bleu turquoise avec les jumeaux, son cœur fit un saut périlleux!

-Ça va Harry'? Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé?Je t'ai invité plein de fois à la maison!Papa travaille au Ministère et tu as reçu une lettre d'avertissement, c'est vrai? ,elle opina de la tête,Pourquoi t'as fait de la magie en dehors de l'école? Ouh la la, tu nous raconteras après et...Mais qu'est-ce que t'es maigre!On dirait une baguette!

-Merci Ron, tu sais parler aux filles! plaisanta-t-elle.

-Allez Ron, coupa Fred... ou George, pousse-toi! Harry' prends tes affaires et montes!

-Il faut que j'aille chercher mes affaires, je reviens!

Elle se faufila aussi silencieuse qu'elle le put en bas après avoir galéré à forcer la porte de sa chambre. Harrianna prit sa valise et fourra tous les livres dedans pêle-mêle, le ferma et entreprit de monter la valise sans faire trop de bruit. Une éternité plus tard selon elle, la jeune fille laissa Fred et Georges remonter sa valise, la tête lui tournait un peu. Elle passa la cage d'Hedwige à Ron en premier, puis ce fut au tour de sa valise, elle était tellement grosse qu'il fallait pousser de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle avance de quelques centimètres, sa chouette était tellement heureuse de sortir de cette prison, qu'elle hulula joyeusement. Harry' jura et attendit le cœur battant:

-CETTE FICHUE CHOUETTE!POTTER!

'**BANG**!'

Les barreaux éclatèrent grâce à la corde et la poussé de la voiture, malgré sa peur Harry' jubila, elle serait libre dans peu de temps:

-POTTER! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore?

Les lourds pas précipités de son oncle, fini de la paniquer. Elle poussa la valise hors de la fenêtre pendant que les Weasley tiraient la valise vers eux, dans un grand bruit, la valise se glissa hors de sa chambre pour atterrir dans la voiture volante. A ce moment-là, Harrianna passa la moitié de son corps à travers la fenêtre, aidé par Ron lorsqu'un étau de fer se referma sur sa cheville. Surprise, elle poussa un petit crie:

-Pétunia!Je l'ai!Elle S' ENFUIT!

-Lâchez-moi!Vous me faites mal!,glapit-elle.

-Fonce, hurla Ron à Fred!

Fred appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture s'ébranla,s'élançant vers la lune et Vernon lâcha la cheville de sa nièce pour ne pas tomber.

-A l'été prochain!

Ron l'aida à s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Ça va ma vieille?

-...

-Hé, Harry'!

-Je vous _a-do-re_!

Soudain elle se jeta sur eux, embrassant sur les deux joues les trois garçons manquant de peu de faire chavirer la voiture avec toutes ces embrassades. Ils prirent tous une belle teinte rouge et elle éclata de rire, soulagée d'être _libre_ :

-Que c'est bon de respirer!

Les jumeaux sourirent encore plus quand ils la virent s'endormir tout de suite après, un sourire béat scotché sur le visage:

-Direction...

-...Le Terrier,Fred.

-Parfaitement, George.

* * *

Ron suivit de peu son amie dans les bras de Morphée, ronflant bruyamment. Les jumeaux restèrent silencieux, seul les ronflements de Ron et le bruit du moteur perturbés le silence. Peut-être une heure ou deux heures plus tard ils touchèrent le sol avec un léger soubresaut, réveillant les deux autres:

-Atterrissage réussi! Annonça Fred.

Harry' vit pour la toute première fois la maison de Ron, la maison était petite mais grande, haute de plusieurs étages, elle était si bancale qu'elle ne devait tenir que par magie. Un vieil écriteau près de l'entrée portait le nom de la maison: « Le Terrier ». Son ami se dandina sur place gêné avant de marmonner:

-Ce n'est pas très luxueux...

-C'est merveilleux tu veux dire!,s'exclama la jeune fille.

Les Weasley sourirent, Harry' pour sa part regarder la cour avec ravissement, les poulets bien gras, le désordre sans nom planté près de la porte d'entrée qu'elle tomba immédiatement sous le charme de la maison. George rappela à son petit frère le mensonge qu'ils devaient servir à Madame Weasley quand Fred prit une teinte verdâtre et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Madame Weasley traversait la cour d'un pas rapide poussant sans ménagement les poulets sur son chemin, elle pointait sa baguette devant eux:

-Où étiez-vous? Des lits vides! Pas le moindre mot!,s'écria-t-elle, Vous auriez pu mourir, vous faire repérer par des Moldus et faire perdre le travail à votre père!Jamais Bill, Charlie ou Percy ne nous ont causé autant de soucis!

-Oui...le petit et parfait...

-...Préfet Percy.

La tigresse grogna et donna une tape sur la tête des jumeaux, le ventre d'Harry se manifesta à ce moment-là. Elle rougit de honte et recula d'un pas lorsque Madame Weasley se retourna vivement vers elle, elle reprit son visage bienveillant:

- Oh Harry', je suis vraiment contente de te voir! Bien sur tu n'y es pour rien _toi_, regard noir à ses trois fils, Allez rentrons à la maison tu dois mourir de faim! Regarde moi comment tu es maigre!

Harrianna lança un regard inquiet à Ron qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, son opinion sur la maison. L'intérieur était encombré par diverses affaires et le bien-être qu'elle ressentit en y entrant. La fin des vacances d'été s'achevaient sous un meilleure jour pour la petite sorcière.

* * *

En France, quelques jours auparavant dans une forêt luxuriante, un Loup hurlait de toute ses forces, perché sur un rocher pour seule spectatrice la lune. La bête termina sa pleine en geignant et faisant les cent pas sur son piédestal, une douleur qui n'était pas la sienne le faisait souffrir. Le loup grogna quand la douleur s'accentua, une image fugace traversa son esprit. Il voyait une petite silhouette recroquevillé dans un coin, un éclat vert émeraude puis plus rien, il s'ébroua et trotta d'un pas plus tranquille. Désormais il savait à qui appartenait cette douleur, d'ailleurs comment avait-il put l'oublier? Le loup grogna,il connaissait la réponse son idiot d'hôte était aveugle comme une taupe!Heureusement pour eux qu'il avait un peu plus de jugeote que l'autre, il foula la terre meule d'un bon pas, ses griffes s'enfonçant facilement dedans. Il était temps qu'ils retournent en Angleterre.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre:

Ad Hominem

Auteur: 

Elvira-baba

Information:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling!Mais l'histoire farfelue,là yeah...C'est à moi.

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire « Ad Hominem », d'avoir mis mon histoire dans leur favoris ou simplement de le lire!

Merci encore.

* * *

Chapitre 3:

Deuxième année.

* * *

-Il faut qu'on repère le train, dit Ron pour la cinquième fois.

-Je sais mais ça fait une demi-heure qu'on le cherche!,bougonna Harrianna.

Et si on ne le retrouvait pas?On va être renvoyé de Poudlard!Oh bon sang quand les Dursley vont me revoir après ce qui s'est passé,je vais passer un sale quart d'heure, songea-t-elle avec angoisse.

La fin des vacances d'été étaient arrivée trop vite au goût de la jeune fille,elle avait passé un merveilleux moment en compagnie de la famille Weasley. Les plus belles de sa vie. Ils avaient dégnomés le jardin, jouer au Quidditch, manger jusqu'à ce que son ventre crit grâce. Puis ils durent prendre les fournitures au Chemin de Traverse, un grand moment éprouvant pour la petite sorcière. Harry' venait d'utiliser pour la toute première fois la « poudre de cheminette » et une chose sûre: elle détestait ce moyen de transport!A cause de son fichue bafouillage, elle c'était retrouvée dans l'Allée des Embrumes, entouré de personnes qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance. Elle fut sauvée _in extremis _par Hagrid, puis elle avait fait la rencontre de Malfoy père et fils- pour sa ô grande joie- et le pire de tout c'est quand ce stupide et prétentieux sorcier de Gilderoy Lockart l'avait agrippé fermement le poignet pour faire la une des journaux. Ce dont-elle se serait bien passé! Mais évidemment, Harrianna Potter ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié comme disent les Moldus: « Quand il y en a plus, 'y en a encore! » Après l'incident du Chemin de Traverse, le chemin menant au Poudlard Express à King's Cross c'était refermé sur eux!

* * *

Flash-back:

-Allez viens!Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps,dit Ron.

En plus, Hermione va nous engueuler à coup sûr!, pensa-t-il. Harry' hocha la tête et ensemble, ils s'élancèrent vers le pilier avec les deux pancartes caractéristiques de la barrière,aux dernières mètres restant Harry' accéléra la cadence et...

**BAAM!**

Les deux chariots firent connaissances avec les briques rouges et dure de la colonne. Avec son poids plume, elle fit un magnifique soleil mangeant le chariot de plein fouet en faisant tomber la cage d'Hedwige. Elle eut tout juste le temps de respirer les côtes endoloris que son ami tombait dans ses bras:

-Ouch!Ron t'es lourd!

-Désolé Harry'

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux?, hurla un vigile.

-Je...J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon chariot, répondit-elle, ce qui n'était pas faux d'un côté.

Ron releva brusquement la brune, le teint verdâtre, il ramassa les affaires éparpillés, quand l'horloge centrale de la gare sonna 11 heures.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?Maman va me tuer, me lapider! Comment ça se fait qu'on ait pas réussi à passer?...Par les caleçons de Merlin, Maman va me tuer!

-Calme-toi Ron, on va attendre tes parents près de la voiture et...

-Mais oui c'est ça Harry'! La voiture, on peut la faire voler jusqu'à Poudlard.

Harrianna ne répondit rien, Ron la secouait comme un prunier,il entraîna ensuite vers la voiture bleue turquoise, jetant les valises pêle-mêle dans le coffre. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, à peine rentrés dedans, Ron actionna le réacteur d'invisibilité et partit en trombe.

Fin flash-back.

* * *

-Et voilà comment on se retrouve coincés dans les airs à chercher ce foutu train, s'exclama-t-elle, ….Ron, Ron!En bas, descends un peu je crois que le train est là!

-Il est là,il est là!_Yes_!

Ils soupirent de concert profondément soulagés. Cependant, même après avoir retrouvé le train, la voiture vola pendant sept heures. Sept longues heures pendants laquelle leurs ventres gargouillèrent,que leurs gorges réclamaient soif et qu'elle avait pris la relève du roux pour conduire (maladroitement) Harry' faillit pleurer de joie lorsqu'elle aperçut les remparts du château:

-Ron, réveille-toi marmotte!On est arrivé!

Son ami fit un sourire de trois kilomètres de long,les yeux encore ensommeillés. Soudain la voiture qui depuis un moment rechignait à voler encore plus toussa plus fort que d'habitude et plongea dans le Lac noir de Poudlard. Ron redressa l'arrière de la voiture mais l'arrière de l'automobile toucha le lac provoquant des remous. Harrianna parla à la voiture d'un ton cajoleur pendant que l'autre sortait sa baguette pour l'agiter comme un possédé. Les paroles enjôleur de la brune marchèrent. La voiture se redressa pour passer les murs de l'école:

-Ouf sauvé!,souffla Ron.

-...Ou pas, gémit la fille.

La voiture ne répondait plus et elle se dirigeait droit vers le Saule Cogneur. Baguette magique toujours en main, Ron la secoua:

-Wi,wingardium le,leviooora!Non Leviosa!

Trop tard, l'engin heurta les branches dans un grand fracas de verre brisé. Harry se prit le volant dans la tête et Ron fit la rencontre brutale avec le pare brise, déchira sa joue.

-Ron, est-ce que ça va?,s'inquiéta Harry'.

-Regarde ma baguette Harry'!Regarde là!Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien?

La baguette était cassée en deux, retenue par quelques fibres de bois. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'une branche s'écrasa sur la porte. L'arbre furieux d'avoir été blessé, se vengeait.

-Allez, ma petite Anglia démarre, démarre!, supplièrent-ils.

L'automobile toussa et dans une grande pétarade retomba par terre loin des branches. L'Anglia vibra encore une fois et expulsa ces passagers avec valises et animaux compris en partant direction la Forêt Interdite. Le rouquin se leva précipitamment en poursuivant la voiture ensorcelé:

-Reviens!Cette fois-ci c'est papa qui va me tuer!

Harrianna resta encore un moment prostré,le souffle court et l'arcade sourcilière coupé:

-J'aurais dû m'en douter que même les arbres étaient fous et rancunier, marmonna-t-elle.

Ron redressa son amie et lui tendit un mouchoir un peu sale pour éponger le sang, lui-même tamponné sa joue bien amoché. Ils gravirent les marches du château en silence et regardèrent à travers la fente des portes massives de la Grande Salle. La brune fit semblant de vomir lorsqu'elle vit que leur nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal n'était rien d'autre que l'idiot aux boucles parfaites.

-Hé! Il manque Snape, Harry'! Peut-être qu'il a été renvoyé,après tout personne ne l'aime!, chuchota son ami,ravis.

-Ou peut-être qu'il boude parce qu'on lui a refusé la place de DCFM!Non mais t'as vu qui c'est?C'est ce nigaud de Lockart, je préfère Snape!

-Ou peut-être est-il derrière vous et se demande pourquoi deux élèves n'ont pas pris leur train et ratés le banquet de Répartition, annonça une sombre voix.

Dans un même mouvement, les enfants se retournèrent pour apercevoir la haute silhouette sombre du professeur de potions drapé de son sempiternelle costume et cape noir. Il les toisait de toute sa hauteur, le teint toujours pâle, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais,gras, touchant ses épaules. Harry' grimaça devant son regard rusé et...inquiet?

-Pro, professeur. On, euh...La voie 9 ¾ a, elle c'est refermée sur...

-Suffit!Je ne veux pas entendre vos stupides excuses!Suivez-moi!

Penaud,ils le suivirent vers les profondeurs du château et Harry' soupira d'ennui, sa coupure à l'arcade n'arrêtait pas de saigner. Le maître des Potions ouvrit son bureau en claquant la porte:

-Assis!

Une fois fait, Snape disparut dans sa réserve pour revenir quelques minutes après avec trois fioles.

-Monsieur Weasley buvez ceci et vous... Miss Potter, prenez cette fiole et ensuite laissez-moi faire.

Indécis face à la couleur de leur potion Ron allait refusé mais les yeux incendiaires du professeur le stoppèrent:

-Bon, bon, grommela-t-il.

Il avala cul sec avant de tirer une grimace, Harrianna suivit juste après et dû faire de groos effort pour ne pas vomir.

-Potter,approchez-vous...Et ne traînez pas des pieds dans mon bureau!

-Oui,M'sieur...

D'un simple mouvement de main, il fit disparaître le mouchoir tâché de sang de la fille et ouvrit une ongue passa deux de ses doigts et entreprit de masser la coupure d'Harrianna qui déglutit, l'homme n'y allait pas de main morte. Comme s'il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées, il reprit ses gestes avec plus de...douceur. Après cela, son visage se ferma et il sortit d'on ne sait où, la Gazette du Sorcier puis se mit à hurler en postillonnant : « 11 Moldus vous ont vu!Onze! » Ils ne durent leur salut qu'à l'intervention de la directrice des Gryffondors et Dumbledore. Les Gryffondors ne sortirent qu'une heure plus tard, après moult sermons,des retenues et quelques points en moins (100 points en moins pour Gryffondor!)

-Finalement ça c'est plutôt bien passé non?,chuchota Ron.

Harry' hocha la tête mais se stoppa net en voyant une chevelure reconnaissable entre tous...

-Les ennuis commencent mon vieux...

-Ah!Vous voilà!

Hermione serra dans ses bras la petite brune, quand ce fut le tour de Ron, elle hésita un instant puis tendit sa main solennellement. Harry' leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré puis baissa piteusement les yeux quand Hermione les jaugea du regard:

-On dit des choses complètement _ri-di-cule _sur vous!Ils disent que vous avez pris une voiture _volante_ et venu ici avec!D'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'avez pas pris le train?Enfin bref, quoiqu'il en soit,on dit que vous allez être renvoyés! Mais ça ne va pas arriver,_n'est-ce pas_?Vous n'avez rien fait j'espère?Et puis c'est quoi toutes ces blessures,vous vous êtes battus?

-Non,non on ne s'est pas battus 'Mione, répondit précipitamment la jeune fille.

Elle le sentait mal,très mal.

-On a pas été renvoyés! Par contre on a une semaine de retenue et ce fichu Saule Cogneur nous a bien amochés!

Les éclats noisettes se durcirent et Hermione abattit sur le crâne de ses amis un énorme bouquin « _L'histoire de Poudlard. _»

-**AÏE**!

-Comment avez-vous put être _si_ stupide!On aurait pu vous voir,vous voir bande d'idiots!Quand je pense que je me faisais un sang d'encre!Et toi _Harrianna Potter_ j'aurais pensé que tu retiendrais Ron!Je suis déçue!,la voix aussi dur que celle de Mac Gonagall.

Harry' se ratatina encore plus sur place, déjà mal à l'aise pour Arthur Weasley qui allez avoir de sérieux problèmes et maintenant son amie!Ron grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et évita de justesse un deuxième coup. Elle continua un long moment à les sermonner dans la salle Commune sous les regards moqueurs des autres Gryffondors,sauf celui compatissant de Neville. Après cet incident et la Beuglante phénoménale de Madame Weasley, les cours reprirent normalement. Les cours s'enchaînaient sans relâche: Métamorphose,Potions(ô joie), Sortilèges,Botanique, Histoire de la Magie et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et elle n'avait jamais été autant déçue que cette année de la DCFM, Lockart était un profond idiot, se prenant pour un apollon et pour seul cours: apprendre sa biographie, non mais où va le monde, songeait-elle à chaque fois. La routine s'installait, les entraînements de Quidditch également jusqu'au jour où tout bascula: le 31 Octobre. Les trois Gryffondors revenaient tous les trois de la fête de mort de Sir Nicolas quand Harry' intima le silence pour écouter une voix qu'elle seule entendit, s'ensuivit une course poursuite pour retrouver la voix: « Tuez...Si longtemps...Si affamé...Il est temps de tuer,tuer! » avant de tomber nette sur une Miss Teigne pétrifiée, la chatte du concierge et l'inscription rouge sombre sur le mur:

_« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte. _

_Ennemis de l'Héritier prenaient gardes! »_

Eh bien sur, les élèves arrivèrent pile au moment où Harry se penchait sur Miss Teigne. Les élèves paniquèrent et les accusations commencèrent à tomber sur elle. Selon eux,tout les indices concordaient, sa capacité à parler la langue des Serpents, les endroits où elle se trouvait lorsque les agressions commencés!Elle frissonna en repensant aux élèves pétrifiés: le petit Colin Crivey,Nick-quasi-sans-tête et Justin Fint-Fletchey!Tous la pointait du doigt,même des Gryffondors!Seuls Hermione,Ron,Neville et les jumeaux restaient fidèles à eux-même.

* * *

Alors que décembre c'était bien installé, cette nuit la Gryffondor sortit de son lit douillet,prit sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila dans les couloirs de l'école,marchant tel un automate pour oublier pendant un instant ses problèmes. Elle ne sut combien de temps elle marcha avant de s'effondrer sur un mur, laissant ses larmes coulaient librement, pendant une semaine elle les avaient retenus. Parfois on entendait des reniflements et quelques sanglots, soudain on tira sa cape avec force et elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un félin, un _énorme_ lynx! Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur et recula dans un coin du mur en observant avec méfiance le lynx qui tenait dans sa gueule sa cape:

-Re,recule!J'ai ma…bague...flûte!

Non,elle ne l'avait pas! La sorcière blêmit prodigieusement et repartit dans des pleurs incontrôlables qui secouaient ses frêles épaules. Harrianna attendit que l'animal la griffe,mordre même manger! Tout sauf à ça, le lynx se coucha près d'elle et montra ces crocs lorsqu'elle voulut prendre ses jambes à son cou. Pétrifiée d'abord elle se détendit progressivement en sentant la chaleur corporel de l'animal,il la réchauffait. Elle dodelina de la tête, le sommeil l'emportant peu à peu, l'animal se leva,s'ébroua et donna des coups de museaux dans son dos pour qu'elle avance. Il l'emmena à sa salle Commune et partit s'en se retourner. Ensuite vint le moment où elle dut rester un moment à l'infirmerie,cause? Son incompétent de professeur avait faire disparaître tous les os de son bras!Sans compter qu'elle eut droit à une autre visite mystérieuse:Dobby l'elfe de maison. Après sa sortit de l'entre du Dragon, Harrianna garda pour elle sa rencontre avec le lynx,c'était son secret point. Depuis cette rencontre, quand la tension se faisait trop forte Harry' partait la nuit pour rejoindre son 'ami bestiale'. Elle lui parla de tous ses doutes et ses peines, sa colère envers le professeur Snape qui s'acharnait sur elle, tout...Le lynx ronronnait parfois pour la consoler ou grognait quant-il désapprouvé ses paroles. Ses amis l'aidaient, Ron lui offrait des chocogrenouilles (à croire que tout ce règle avec la nourriture) et Hermione la prenait dans ses bras réconfortants. Les mois passèrent et les victimes multipliaient, Pâques arriva sans soulever des grandes joies parmi les élèves. Une semaine après avait lieu le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Poufsouffle:

-Bonjour, pourquoi es-tu levée si tôt?Tu devrais te reposer,tu as des cernes,remarqua Hermione,installé dans un fauteuil moelleux.

-Et toi 'Mione?,baragouina-t-elle.

-Oh moi,je venais de penser à quelque chose et je devais vérifier un truc la dedans, elle lui montra un exemplaire de « _Les Créatures des Ténèbres._ »

Harry' jeta un regard dégoûté au livre, comment peut-elle lire des choses si énormes?,pensa-t-elle.

-M'dame Pomfresh m'attends dans une heure, elle veut être sûr que j'me rappelle bien des formules que je dois me jeter avant le match.

Elle fit un geste évasif de la main et s'affala sur le fauteuil en face d'Hermione et elle vit avec inquiétude les yeux de son amie pétillaient:

-Bien, puisque Ron dort encore je vais pouvoir en profiter pour te parler!

-Euh...Oui?De quoi?

-Oh Harrianna c'est évident! Tu es une fille bon sang et tu agis comme...un garçon! Tes cheveux sont trop courts,et tu portes l'uniforme des garçons, il faut que cela change. D'abord, essaye de manger plus le matin,surtout aujourd'hui, tu ne manges presque rien!

-Oui maman, sourit-elle.

-C'est sérieux Harry' pourquoi fais-tu tout pour que l'on pense que tu es un garçon.

-Mais...je ne le fais pas exprès! Pas ma faute s'ils sont bigleux comme des culs de bouteilles enfin! De un, si j'ai les cheveux courts ce n'est pas par plaisir 'Mione, tante Pétunia refuse que j'ai les cheveux plus longs qu'elle et pour ce qui est de l'uniforme bah...J'ai pris les mêmes uniformes que l'année dernière,je n'ai pas changé et puis franchement les pantalons sont beaucoup plus confortables,je n'ai pas à me soucier qu'on voit ma culotte quand je cours au moins!D'ailleurs tu savais que Ron adore une Serdaigle parce qu'une fois,elle en avait une des Canons de C...

La brune ferma la bouche vite fait, se baffant mentalement devant sa bourde monumentale:

-Il _quoi_ ?,siffla Hermione.

-Euh...Eh bien...Ah!Ron te voilà!

Il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bonjour, Harry' le rejoignit en deux temps trois mouvements, embrassa sur la joue l'endormi, lui souffla un vague « désolée » et « j'ai gaffé » et s'exclama d'une manière qu'elle voulait convaincante:

-Oh!Mais que vois-je? Il est déjà 7h45!Pomfresh m'attends!

Raté,Hermione protesta mais elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus, donnant le mot de passe au portrait. La Grosse Dame se referma sur une Hermione qui repartait la tête haute vers les dortoirs des filles après avoir dûment assommé Ron avec son livre en criant:

-Pervers!

Mais l'euphorie de se samedi ne dura pas longtemps, après s'être excusé mille fois auprès de Ron, ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers le terrain de Quidditch quand le professeur de métamorphose les intercepta:

-Le match est annulé! Monsieur Weasley et Miss Potter suivez-moi je vous prie. Vous aurez un grand choc.

Elle les conduits vers l'infirmerie et ils découvrirent une silhouette immobile familière,allongée sur un lit blanc:

-Hermione,non!

Elle tenait dans sa main un miroir,une expression de surprise peint sur le visage. Comme par magie tous les soupçons qui pesaient sur elle disparut, certains Gryffondor se levèrent au moment du dîner pour présenter leurs excuses mais elle les dédaigna avant d'exploser:

-Alors ça y est? Vous vous décidez enfin à me croire? Qu'est-ce qu'il faudra la prochaine fois en plus de l'état d'Hermione hein? La mort de mon meilleur ami? Vous êtes vraiment idiots comme des Trolls! Ah!Elle est belle la confiance chez les Gryffondors!

Sur cette phrase, elle partit d'un geste rageur de la grande salle, hébétant grand nombre d'élèves, Ron la suivit, une cuisse de poulet dans la bouche. Une autre semaine s'écoula avant qu'ils ne puissent rendre visite à Hermione, la surveillance des élèves avait été renforcé. Harry' se mit à droite de leur amie et là, elle découvrit dans la main serré de celle-ci la solution de tous les problèmes de Poudlard:

-Ron, regarde!Hermione nous a laissé quelque chose!

_« De tous les monstres et créatures qui hantent nos contrées, il n'est guère de plus étrange ni de plus mortel que le Basilic [...]des yeux meurtriers qui condamnent à une mort immédiate quiconque croise son regard.[...] »_

Mais oui Ron,voilà pour j'entends la voix, c'est un serpent!Le monstre est un Basilic,tout ce tiens!

-Mais dans ce cas,pourquoi ne sont-ils pas mort?

-Ah,je n'y avais pas pensé...

-**Ils ne l'ont pas regardés directement**, s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble!

-Colin l'a vue à travers son appareil photo,Justin à travers euh...le fantôme de Nick-quasi-sans-tête!Et 'Mione avait le miroir!

-Vite,il faut qu'on prévienne le directeur.

Les deux Gryffondors se coururent comme des dératés dans les couloirs, ils se cachèrent en entendant des voix:

-Albus, qu'allons nous faire?

-J'ai bien peur que nous allons devoir fermé l'école de Poudlard.

-Qui est l'élève qui a disparu?,demanda le professeur Chourave.

-Ginny Weasley, je vais prévenir la famille,Minerva allez cherchez les jeunes Weasley dans le dortoir, dit Albus.

Les professeurs se dispersèrent et Ron gémit en voyant la nouvelle inscription:

_« Son squelette reposera à jamais dans la Chambre. » _

Le professeur de Défense resta un moment devant le mur puis il se retourna et se mit à marmonner:

-C'est une école de fous,de fous! Il...il faut que je partes!Qu'ils se débrouillent sans moi!

* * *

-_Expelliarmus_!tonna Harrianna.

Elle attrapa la baguette de son professeur et lui jeta un regard noir:

-Et ça se dit professeur?, beugla Ron, Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche c'est de ma sœur dont-il s'agit!

-De toute façon, Ron, il n'oserait pas partir après tous ces fameux exploits,que dis-je ces miracles!,susurra-t-elle avec malice. Oh,mais j'oubliais...Ce n'est qu'un usurpateur!Maintenant debout Lockart et si jamais on vous prends en train de fuir, je vous jette un sortilège si puissant que vos fans pleureront vos cendres!

Le professeur hocha la tête et les suivit avec crainte:

-Harry',tu connais vraiment un sort puissant?Tu aurais pu prévenir ton meilleur ami au moins!,chuchota Ron.

-J'ai bluffé, le seul que je connaisse c'est le sortilège Cuisant!

-Whoua...J'te savais pas si...Serpentard!Je sais pas si je devrais m'en réjouir ou pas.

Elle haussa les épaules et continua de pointer sa baguette sur Gilderoy Lockart. Grâce à l'ingéniosité d'Hermione et son Fourchelang ils trouvèrent l'accès à la chambre des secrets,l'adulte déglutit bruyamment, les robinets venaient de disparaître pour laisser un passage gros et sombre:

-Bi,bien, Miss Potter... Maintenant que vous l'avez trouvé je peux re,repartir...

Ron et Harry' échangèrent un regard et le roux poussa avec joie leur professeur:

-Ah!Voilà une bonne chose de faite au moins,pff...Ce même pas un homme! Regarde un vrai!

Il lui fit un immense sourire et se pencha vers l'entrée et perdit son sourire:

-C'est quand même profond...

-Tu veux de l'aide peut-être?,répliqua-t-elle moqueuse.

Sans façon hurla-t-il, il venait de plonger. Mimi Geignarde fit un grand sourire:

-Hé Harry'!Si jamais tu meurs,je veux bien partager mes toilettes avec toi,ça me ferait un peu de compagnie.

-Hm...merci Mimi.

Elle souffla un bon coup:

-Quand faut y allez...Faut y allez!

Et elle sauta, retenant à grand peine un cri d'effroi.

* * *

Rémus se réveilla soudain,le main étreignant son cœur avec tellement de force que ses jointures étaient blanches.

Le loup en lui se mit à grogner de douleur lui aussi.

Pourtant pensa Rémus,tout ce passé bien dans ses rêves jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat vert émeraude le ré soupira avec nostalgie, ce même éclat lui faisait pensé à Lily...

-Oh Lily,James...Harry'

Son loup hurla de plaisir et son hôte secoua la tête avec horreur le visage dans ses mains:

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?Harry'...Je l'ai abandonné!

Le loup roula des yeux et se dit:

"Enfin!"

* * *

Et bien voilà, j'espère que ce troisième chapitre vous plaît! Et j'ai décidé de coupé ce chapitre en deux, je le trouvais trop long donc voilà!

La suite prochainement normalement,surement le week-end prochain.


	4. Chapter 4

Titre:

Ad Hominem

Auteur: 

Elvira-baba

Information:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling!Mais l'histoire farfelue,là yeah...C'est à moi.

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire « Ad Hominem », d'avoir mis mon histoire dans leur favoris ou simplement de le lire!

Merci encore.

Le fourchelang sera gras.

Les sortilèges en italiques.

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris! Et je remercie les gens pour les reviews ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire!

Il faut aussi que je précise que les prochains chapitres s'attarderont plus sur la troisième année mais n'ayant pas le tome trois des Harry Potter je ferais appel à ma mémoire et au film!=D

Bonne lecture!

Précédemment:

_Rémus se réveilla soudain,le main étreignant son cœur avec tellement de force que ses jointures étaient blanches._

_Le loup en lui se mit à grogner de douleur lui aussi._

_Pourtant pensa Rémus,tout ce passé bien dans ses rêves jusqu'à ce qu'un éclat vert émeraude le ré soupira avec nostalgie, ce même éclat lui faisait pensé à Lily..._

_-Oh Lily,James...Harry'_

_Son loup hurla de plaisir et son hôte secoua la tête avec horreur le visage dans ses mains:_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?Harry'...Je l'ai abandonné!_

_Le loup roula des yeux et se dit:_

_"Enfin!"_

_

* * *

_

Chapitre 4:

Le Loup-garou de Paris.

* * *

Il courait sans relâche foulant de ses puissantes pattes la terre sans bruit, pétrissant le sol de ses griffes. La langue pendante, il huma l'air avec gourmandise. L'animal se pourlécha les babines d'avance et accéléra le pas. Rémus s'observait sous sa forme de loup, de Lunard comme disait Sirius,ce traître. Il se voyait onduler à travers les arbres sans difficulté. Il s'arrêta et gronda de satisfaction, devant lui une frêle silhouette marchait, sans grande conviction, perdue. Lunard s'aplatit au sol, contracta ses muscles,darda ses yeux fluorescent vers sa future victime:

-Non!STOP!, hurla Rémus.

Sa voix ne semblait pas l'atteindre et encore moins l'humaine. D'un bon immense, le loup-garou jaillit d'un buisson et écrasa sa proie de tout son poids. Rémus tenta de bouger ses jambes, de supplier Lunard d'arrêter mais en vain. L'immense loup commença à se frotter contre la jeune fille pour effacer toutes autres odeurs hormis la sienne. D'un rugissement vainqueur il planta ses crocs dans la chair tendre, un cri d'épouvante déchira le silence la forêt et brisa Rémus de l'intérieur qui voyait son autre lui mordre l'humaine. Pire même, il sentait son plaisir. Dégoûté de lui-même Rémus serra ses poings, impuissant. Pourtant quelques minutes plus tard les hurlements avaient cessé. Intrigué, Rémus déposa ses yeux dorés sur la scène et vit avec stupéfaction deux bras fins, tâchés de sang et tremblant autour de l'encolure de Lunard qui grondait de bien-être. La jeune fille était toujours cachée par la haute stature du loup mais Rémus pouvait distinguer des cheveux d'un noir corbeau un peu en bataille le visage enfouit dans le pelage châtain clair du loup-garou. Rémus haleta et recula d'un bon mètre quand la jeune fille releva un peu la tête, dévoilant un visage tâché par son sang mais ses yeux...Deux émeraudes. Pâle comme la mort, il regarda les lèvres rosés bougeait sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne.

Rémus se réveilla en sursaut les dernières images s'estompant peu à peu.

-Bon sang...,grogna-t-il, c'était quoi ce rêve?

Il sortit de son lit et rentra dans la salle de bains:

-Eh bien jeune homme!En voilà des cernes! Il faut dormir, dormiiiir regardait moi ce visage si beau gâché par des cernes et des cicatrices!

L'adulte offrit un pauvre sourire au miroir et s'engouffra dans la douche. Il avait pris sa décision, après neuf ans d'absence il allait repartir en Angleterre et affronter ses doutes, ne serait-ce que pour Harry'. Deux jours auparavant, il n'y aurait jamais pensé mais voilà, il y a deux jours une douleur c'était propagé dans tout son corps et l'image des yeux de Lily c'était imposé dans son esprit et puis il y avait ce rêve... Toujours le même, le même envie de mordre la jeune fille, de sentir ses crocs transpercer sa peau lisse .

Rémus redescendit partager son repas avec les autres clients de « Jeanne d'Arc », certains clients le saluèrent chaleureusement, d'autres avec beaucoup plus de retenus, cela fit chaud au cœur du loup-garou. Contrairement à l'Angleterre, ce pays tolérait certaines créatures magiques comme lui pourquoi?Il ignorait toujours mais espérer de tout son cœur que cela ne cesse. Ici, en France il n'avait pas à chercher pendant des mois pour trouver un emploi ni d'être sous-payé comme un être inférieur. Rémus était toujours surpris de l'accueil après neuf ans passé ici:

-Bonjour Monsieur Lupin!

-Bonjour mademoiselle David.

Mademoiselle David lui fit un grand sourire charmeur, à vingt-six ans elle dirigeait l'auberge familiale d'une main de fer. D'un point de vue Moldue, son auberge était miteux-merci les charmes repousse Moldus- mais du côté sorcier _« Jeanne d'Arc »_ ,son auberge avait une belle réputation que mademoiselle David voulait à tout prix garder. Comme tous les sorcières, elle avait étudié à Beaux-Bâtons, ses diplômes remportés haut la main. Elle était belle, un visage blanc nacré, de belles joues,des yeux bleu foncés et des cheveux mi-longs blond cendré. Un an avant, elle venait de rompre avec Steven et elle ne pensait plus retrouver l'amour. Et puis un de ses clients lui avait ravi le cœur d'un simple regard, et quel regard! De beaux yeux dorés...

-Allons Monsieur Lupin, je vous ai déjà de m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Très bien, Agathe.

Le loup-garou s'assit sur la longue table et commença à se servir sous les yeux doux de la femme. Agathe l'aimait tout simplement pour ce qu'il était: doux. L'après-midi tomba sur l'auberge sorcier et la patronne soupira de lassitude:

-Besoin d'aide Agathe?

Elle sursauta en reconnaissant la voix du loup-garou:

-Non Rémus c'est gentil, je suis juste fatiguée.

-Je pense qu'un peu de repos s'impose pour vous, Agathe. Prenez un jour de congé et profitez-en, proposa-t-il, pourquoi ne pas sortir?

La jeune femme rata un battement de cœur, venait-il de lui proposer de sortir avec elle?

-Voulez-vous sortir avec moi monsieur Lupin?, quémanda -t-elle.

-Moi?Oh...je pensais plus avec vos amis...Mais je,je ne dirais pas non si vous le voulez, rajouta Rémus.

Agathe sourit avec joie et pépia:

-Très bien, monsieur Lupin, ce soir vous êtes disponible?

Rémus fut pris au dépourvu mais bafouilla quand même un oui, il ne travaillait pas le lendemain? Miss David sourit et termina son travail en chantant, le visage rayonnant.

Une heure plus tard, elle avait revêtue sa plus belle robe, de la même couleur que ses yeux, elle avait même fait l'effort de relever ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, laissant des mèches par-ci par là. Adrien avait accepté avec joie de prendre en charge l'auberge pour la soirée. Son client arriva à l'heure, un simple costume marron foncé quelque peu usé sur les manches. La jeune femme sentit plaisir l'odeur de Rémus, un savant mélange de menthe et...Chocolat? Décidément tout rappelait en lui la douceur.

-Ou voulez-vous aller mademoiselle David?, demanda t-il prudemment.

-Agathe, appelez-moi Agathe,je ne sais combien de fois je vous l'ai répété!

-D'accord, mais à une condition j'ai également un prénom: Rémus.

La française murmura son nom tout bas avant de se reprendre:

-J, j'aimerais vous emmener sur la Treizième place de Paris, je parle du côté sorcier évidemment. Ah, mais tu l'as peut-être visité?

-Non,non je ne l'ai pas visité juste la Première place et la Quatrième place pour mon travail.

-Tant mieux! Vous allez voir, cet endroit est magique! Je me suis toujours demander qu'est-ce que vous faisiez comme travail.

Elle hésitait toujours entre le vouvoyer ou le tutoiement:

-Je travaille à la librairie « Les Pages de Yggdrasil»

-Stupéfiant! Le libraire, ce vieux ronchon Grani vous a engagé?Hé ben!

Le sorcier sentit ses joues chauffer et tourna la tête. Ils transplanèrent juste après pour se retrouver une seconde suivante devant un long chemin pavés. Une multitude de personnes passaient et repassaient mais loin de la cohue qui règne sur le Chemin de Traverse. Sur chaque côté du chemin se trouvaient des magasins, des librairies et surtout des restaurant.

-Ici, après la Première place de l'Arc de Triomphe, la Treizième place est souvent bondés.

-Pourquoi?

Elle lui décocha un sourire mystérieux et l'entraîna d'un pas énergétique presque sautillant loin dans le Chemin. Quelques minutes après, une immense place (toujours pavés) se présentaient sous leurs yeux. Des petits magasins touristiques et des bars s'éparpillaient, encerclant l'immense place. Un grand ruisseau traversait la place coupant au milieu. Beaucoup de personnes devisaient _bruyamment _sur les tables, près des magasins, quelques fois les sorciers et sorcières riaient aux éclats. Des petits ponts enjambés le ruisseau, des arbres trônaient sur la place, fièrement.

-Époustouflant, souffla-t-il.

Malgré les conversations enthousiastes des sorciers et sorcières français, il régnait un sentiment de bien-être et d'un calme bienvenue.

-Voilà pourquoi la place est si prisée, elle dégage une quiétude qui plaît beaucoup aux étrangers: pépère quoi!rit Agathe.

Rémus haussa un sourcil, « pépère »? Encore une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se surprit à penser aux français en général Moldu et Sorcier. Ils étaient bruyants, quant-ils vous parlent on a l'impression qu'ils parlaient à des personnes sourdes et ils étaient curieux, joviales quelques fois méfiants et...arrogants. Mais qui ne l'était pas? Avec du recul, Rémus avait enfin compris pourquoi, les Français étaient particulièrement fière de leur langue et pays.(*)

-D'où vient ce sentiment?

-Nous, ont pense qu'elle provient de la Statue.

Rémus suivit du regard le doigt fin de la jeune femme. Il tressaillit.

Ce qu'il avait pris au début pour un pont plus gros était la Statue. Comme les ponts, le piédestal était en marbre blanc veiné de rose, deux phénix prêt à prendre leurs envols, les ailes déployaient. Sur le pied reposait deux silhouettes. Ils se rapprochèrent pour mieux voir. La plus grande était une femme, baguette levée devant son visage un regard plein d'assurance figée sur son visage qui était indubitablement magnifique. On imaginait bien le vent jouant avec ses longs cheveux de feu, sa cape fouetté par le vent. Sa robe de sorcière était déchirée en bas mais n'enlevait rien à sa beauté. Les détails gravés dans le marbre était incroyable,il voyait chaque plus de la robe, de petites rides sur le coin des yeux de la sorcière, tout y était. La deuxième personne légèrement en avant,plus petite était à moitié accroupie. Et...poilu, très! Rémus laissa passa un halètement:

-Un loup-garou!

En effet, le loup-garou était devant la sorcière, une attitude défensive à jamais inscrit, les bras entrouverts, le pelage hérissait, un regard féroce et les babines légèrement retroussés laissant transparaître quatre belles canines. Surpris était un mot bien faible, bouche bée, il détaillait son homologue en marbre. Agathe conjura à temps une table et deux chaises, Rémus venait de s'effondrer sur la chaise, le regard rivé sur la statue.

-Pourquoi?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et fit signe à un serveur:

-Une glace aux trois chocolats avec un soupçon d'hydromel de framboise pour monsieur et pour moi...un café avec de la chantilly dessus.

Le serveur hocha la tête et partit.

-C'est bien ton dessert préféré R,Rémus?

Rémus rosit de gêne et hocha la tête:

-Depuis le temps que je vous sert, il faut au moins que je sache ça plaisanta-elle.

-Agathe, je ne peux pas accepter, laissez-moi payer.

-Tss, Tss! Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire!

Il baragouina quelque chose avant de reprendre:

-Pour en revenir avec la statue je ne comprends pas...Je sais qu'ici les créatures magiques comme moi sont mieux accueillis qu'en Angleterre mais de là ça...

Le serveur revenait, il déposa la glace devant Rémus, il eut l'eau à la bouche. Comment résister à du chocolat?

-Mange ton dessert après tu pourras tout savoir.

Il acquiesça et mangea avec un plaisir non fin sa glace attendrissant Agathe qui sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Elle posa sa main délicatement sur celle du loup-garou. Rémus s'étouffa avec sa bouchée lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur la _sienne_,il rougit et tritura ses cheveux. Sa main était chaude,douce...féminine. Tout ce dont-il avait besoin, il déglutit quand Agathe pressa sa main en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Lunard grogna et força son hôte à retirer sa main. Rémus, sous l'assaut, retira sa main à contre cœur. Pourquoi son hôte ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'il était déjà destiné?Ah oui...Les Humains sont aveugles, ils ne font pas assez confiances à leurs sens et à la Magie!

* * *

-_Oubliettes_!

La baguette explosa comme une petite bombe projetant Lockart contre un mur humide? Harry plongea à droite, protégeant son visage de ses bras pour éviter les morceaux du plafond qui tombaient dans un bruit de tonnerre. Elle glissa sur l'énorme peau du serpents et cogna son menton sur le sol. La brune se releva bien vite, seule et un mur de pierre devant elle:

-Ron, est-ce que ça va? Ron!

Les éboulis formaient un mur infranchissable, elle attendit avec angoisse que son ami réponde :

-Ouais, grogna-t-il. Comment on va faire pour sortir?Et Ginny?

-Dégage un passage, je vais chercher Ginny on ne peut pas perdre de temps!

-Da-d'accord...Fais attention au Basilic!L'autre idiot en a pris un coup!,dit-il suivit d'une exclamation de douleur.

-_Lumos_!Elle leva sa baguette et ses yeux vers le plafond. De grosses lézardes étaient apparue. Elle marcha prudemment fermant les yeux au moindre bruits, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans le tunnel sombre. Au bout d'un moment, ses nerfs étaient à vifs, elle ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel, il tournait et tournait sans cesse, toujours sombre,toujours inquiétant. Enfin, Harrianna se retrouva face à une porte sur lequel deux serpents entrelacés. Des émeraudes étaient à la place des yeux. La gorge sèche, elle hésita un instant:

-**Ouvrez-vous**,elle entendait parfaitement son sifflement rauque.

Les deux serpents se séparèrent laissant le passage, la petite sorcière s'engouffra,tremblant de tous ses membres. Harry' marcha longtemps, regardant les piliers avec inquiétude.

-Non,non non Harry'! Tu es une apprentie sorcière, une Gryffondor qui plus est! Je suis courageuse, cour...

Un rat couina près d'elle et elle hurla de terreur,courant droit devant-elle, les yeux fermés quand soudain elle trébucha durement contre quelque chose de mou pour tomber encore une fois, les quatre fers à l'air. Elle chercha ses lunettes en tâtonnant le sol.

-Non mais quelle idée de mettre des trucs mou en plein mi... GINNY! Oh bon sang j'ai écrabouillé Ginny!

Elle la prit dans ses bras et observa son visage blanc et froid:

-Ginny, ne sois pas morte, je t'en supplie, réveille-toi,ne sois pas morte, murmura Harry' d'une voix désespérée.

-Inutile, elle ne se réveillera pas,dit alors une voix douce.

Harry' sursauta et se retourna,toujours à genoux. Un jeune homme de grande taille, les cheveux noirs, l'observait, adossé contre un pilier. Ses contours étaient tout flous comme si elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, elle vérifia, non elle les avait. Elle plissa les yeux pour les écarquiller aussi vite:

-Tom...Tom Jedusor?Vite aidez-moi, il faut s'en aller avant que le Basilic arrive!

Jedusor approuva d'un signe de tête:

-Il n'arrivera pas tant qu'on ne l'aura pas appelé,dit-il avec le plus grand calme.

Harrianna fronça les sourcils,elle avait un doute...

-Vous êtes un fantôme?

-Disons plutôt un souvenir. Vois tu _Harry_ Potter, je m'attendais à plus de...jugeote de ta part,le « bébé prodige ». A ton avis,qui a bien pu ouvrir la Chambre?... Allons ne me regarde pas comme ça!Tu le sais...C'est Ginny Weasley qui a ouvert la Chambre des Secrets. C'est elle qui a tordu le cou des coqs, elle encore qui a tracé les terribles messages. C'est encore elle qui a lancé le monstre de Serpentard sur autre Sang-De-Bourbe et sur la chatte d'un Cracmol. C'est terriblement ennuyeux d'avoir à entendre toutes les petites idioties d'une fillette de onze ans,mais j'ai fait preuve de patience. Je lui ai répondu, compati à ses malheurs, j'ai été gentil,_très_ gentil. « Personne ne m'a jamais comprises comme toi, Tom »,m'écrivait-elle. « Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir me confier à ce journal...C'est comme si j'avais toujours un ami dans ma poche. »

Jedusor éclata d'un rire aigu qui donna la chair de poule à Harry'.

-Oh bien sûr, au début, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte et puis Ginny m'a parlé de toi, _Harry_,de ta si passionnante histoire!Et puis, elle a jeté mon journal dans les toilettes et c'est là que tu m'as trouvé. Pour gagner ta confiance j'ai décidé de te montrer la capture de ce grand benêt Hagrid!

-Hagrid n'est pas un idiot,il est loyal et franc!,rugit-elle.

Tom Jedusor balaya l'argument comme s'il n'avait aucune importance.

-Idiot surtout. Revenons à ta passionnante histoire. Quelque chose m'agace...Comment se fait-il qu'un bébé sans talent magique particulier ai pu vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps?Imagine ma fureur! Lord Voldemort vaincu par un nourrisson!

-Voldemort n'est pas le plus grand sorcier! C'est Albus Dumbledore!

Jedusor fit un sourire carnassier et écrivit dans l'air des lettres scintillantes avec la baguette de la jeune fille:

TOM ELVIS JEDUSOR, puis il retourna les lettres d'un simple mouvement de baguette.

JE SUIS VOLDEMORT!

-Tu vois? Maintenant voyons voir ce que vaut le célèbre Harry Potter face au Basilic de l'héritier de Salazard Serpentard!**Parle-moi, Serpentard, le plus grand des quatre de Poudlard!**

Une flamme éclaira la pièce un instant et Fumseck apparut tenant dans ses pattes un vieux tissus. Il déposa par terre le vieux Choipeaux et l'oiseau se posa sur la frêle épaule de Harry' qui tremblait les yeux rivés sur la bouche de la statue qui s'ouvrait lentement, laissant filtré un sifflement aigu.

-Et c'est ça que Dumbledore t'envoie pour te défendre! Un oiseau chanteur et un vieux chapeau!Tu dois te sentir rassuré!,dit-il sarcastique.

Harry' recula de quelques mètres quand la monstruosité se déposa près de son maître,elle ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces Merlin et autre Mages. Non,elle n'était pas rassuré!Elle était terrifié!Fumseck resserra sa prise sur son épaule et lança un doux trémolo pour la calmer. Comment pouvait-elle espérer battre le Roi des Serpents, sans baguette et sans voir? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensée à un plan?

_-_**Tue-le.**

Elle ferma les yeux plus fort et se retourna pour courir, les bras devant pour ne pas se prendre un mur. Le rire froid de Jedusor retentit.

-Cours Potter!Tu ne lui échappera pas!

-Fumseck! Je t'en prie fait quelque chose!

Le phénix planta ses griffes dans l'épaule et poussa sur la droite Harrianna qui roulait sur le côté. Juste à temps! Elle sentit à quelques mètres à peine d'elle, les roches explosaient et le serpent siffler de rage.

-**Va-t-en**!

**-Tu parles la langue des Serpents, misérable proie! Ne me donnes aucun ordre!Je n'obéis qu'à mon maître!**

Fumseck attrapa par le col d'Harry' et l'entraina avec elle, à nouveau le Basilic mordit la pierre!

_-_**Petite proie, belle proie...J'ai si faim! Si faim! Un si petit maître,tellement petit face au grand Maître! Viens-là, approche! Que je plante mes crocs dans ta chair!Que mes crocs détruisent ton corps!Viens-ici!**

Harrianna pensa avec ironie que ce n'était pas en lui disant ça,qu'elle allait le suivre!La brune interrompit ses pensées en étouffant un crie ,la queue du Basilic l'avait projeté contre un pilier. Fumseck s'envola avec grâce avant de foncer droit dans la gueule du Basilic. Il s'enflamma un creva un œil du monstre.

-**Non!Stupide oiseau!**, hurla Jedusor. **Ne t'occupe pas de l'oiseau, tue l'enfant, juste l'enfant!**

Fumseck creva l'autre œil, le serpent s'enroula sur lui-même en sifflant de douleur. Harrianna entendit Tom rugir encore une fois de rage et risqua d'ouvrir un œil. Ouf!A la place de deux grands yeux jaunes mortels seul deux trous béants et saignants y étaient. La petite sorcière se redressa et s'éloigna discrètement profitant de la diversion qu'offrait Fumseck. Voldemort le remarqua et fronça les sourcils:

**-Ne t'occupe pas de l'oiseau! L'enfant, il s'enfuit!Sens-le, sens-le!**

Le Basilic s'immobilisa, sortit sa langue bifide pour goûter l'air puis il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

**-Te...découper,te manger et après l'oiseau!**

-A l'aide!N'importe qui!

Jedusor perdit patience et pointa la baguette droit sur la jeune fille, même s'il n'était assez fort pour lancer des Impardonnables, rien de l'empêchait de lancer d'autres sorts:

-_Reducto_!

Harry' plongea par terre et le pilier juste derrière elle explosa en miettes! Elle toucha de ses mains l'étoffe d'un tissu:

-Le Choixpeau...

-_Lacerare(__1__)_!

Elle roula sur le côté, le sortilège toucha le sol humide et créa de profondes lézardes qui continuèrent jusqu'à toucher le bras de la petite sorcière toujours couché. Harry' cria de douleur, une plaie profonde entaillé son bras, le sang coulant. Le Basilic se redressa, prêt à plonger contre sa proie quand le phénix détourna son attention pour qu'Harry' puisse se réfugier derrière un autre pilier. Une pellicule de sueur suintait de tous ses pores piquant sa plaie.

-Choixpeau, Choixpeau...Aide-moi...

-Le sang versé d'un Gryffondor se doit d'être récompensé... murmura-t-il.

Il se contracta et soudain,elle sentit un poids dans sa main valide. Une épée sertie de rubis apparut et elle lut sur le début de la lame: Godric Gryffondor.

Le pilier explosa, et une queue vicieuse s'enroula autour de son pied et l'entraina. Elle se retrouva la tête en bas, les bras ballants. Le Basilic ouvrit sa gueule et plongea vers sa proie. Harry' prit l'épée à deux mains et enfonça l'épée dans la gueule du monstre poussé par un instinct de survie. Un croc se planta sur son autre bras,le serpent lâcha prise et elle chuta lourdement. Cependant elle atterrit en douceur grâce à Fumseck qui empoignait sa cape sans effort. Le Basilic retomba en même temps qu'elle sauf que lui était belle et bien mort, l'épée toujours fiché dans sa gueule. Tom Jedusor s'avança lentement vers Harry' qui c'était couché pour reprendre sa respiration et contrôlé ses tremblements.

-Ainsi finit le célèbre Harry Potter, dit Jedusor, ravie de voir la pâleur de son ennemie. Seul dans la Chambre des Secrets, oublié par ses amis et terrassé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait si sottement défié!Oui...sens le venin du Basilic se répandre dans ton corps,souffre.

Il jubilait de la voir ainsi, la respiration sifflante, les yeux voilés et l'oiseau qui pleurait sur son bras gauche...Qui pleurait?Bon sang, un phénix!

-Va-t-en l'oiseau!Va-t-en!,s'écria-t-il.

Tom Jedusor pointa la baguette sur Fumseck, il y eut une détonation et l'oiseau du prendre son envol dans un tourbillon de rouge et or.

-J'avais complètement oublié que les larmes de phénix étaient un puissant remède...Mais ça ne fait rien, reprit-il. Au contraire!Plus que toi et moi...Ensemble.

Il brandit la baguette magique.

Dans un bruissement d'ailes, l'oiseau laissa tomber au-dessus d'Harrianna le journal intime. Pendant une fraction de secondes, ils s'observèrent tout en lorgnant sur le petit livre noir. Puis sans réfléchir comme si son corps pensait de lui-même, Harry' empoigna le crochet du Basilic non loin d'elle. Elle se réjouit de voir le visage si impassible de Voldemort se troublait.

-Ne fais pas ça!

Elle eut un sourire carnassier:

-Ça, c'est pour Ginny et tous ceux que tu as pu tuer!

Le crochet fendit l'air pour trouer la couverture en cuir du livre.

* * *

-Alors?,demanda Rémus.

Agathe sourit et commença:

-Cette statue illustre le conte « Le Cœur de la Bête » ou le Loup-garou de Paris,au choix.

« Il y a plus de cinq cents ans de cela, il y avait un petit village sorcier paisible. Dans ce village, une grande sorcière du nom d'Emmanuelle y habitait. Elle était d'une grande sagesse et d'une grande beauté. Elle dirigeait efficacement le petit village mais un soir de pleine lune, une meute de loups-garous attaquèrent le village. Ce fut la panique, Emmanuelle et les autres sorciers repoussèrent les loups-garous tant bien que mal. Après plusieurs efforts, ils réussirent à les repousser; les pertes furent lourdes. Plusieurs villageois périrent et un loup-garou fut blessé. Tout le monde souhaitaient la mort de ce loup-garou mais Emmanuelle refusa et menaça quiconque la désobéissait. Ils obéirent à contrecœur. La sorcière surveilla le loup-garou et le soigna.

-Pourquoi?,questionna la créature un soir.

Emmanuelle lui offrit un pauvre sourire:

-Parce que lors de la pleine Lune vous n'êtes pas vous-même. Certains des tiens ont pris plaisir à tués mes amis mais pas toi. Je t'ai observé, tu ne les attaquait pas, tu grognais c'est tout.

Le loup-garou baissa la tête, reconnaissant. Lui qui était si faible, si insignifiant jura sur sa magie qu'il protégerait le village pour avoir épargner sa vie et cette sorcière. Des années passèrent, et il n'était pas rare de voir Emmanuelle et le loup ensemble, protégeant le village,la paix régnait et chaque habitants remerciaient les deux sorciers de protéger le village. Pourtant, un sorcier au fort accent arriva dans ce village clamant que sa baguette était invincible. Il attisa convoitise et jalousie et peu à peu le village perdit sa tranquillité. Emmanuelle donna rendez-vous au sorcier pour l'affronter.

-Si je gagne, tu partiras de ce village pour ne pas revenir,jamais.

Le sorcier hocha la tête et répliqua,sûr de lui:

-Mais si c'est moi qui gagne tu viendras avec moi pour m'épouser!

Le sorcier regardait Emmanuelle avec envie. Le loup-garou grognait mais le combat commença. Les sorts faisaient rage, le sorcier était fort,très fort. Sa baguette paraît tous les coups de son adversaire. Chacun de ses sorts épuisait la sorcière. Pourtant, agacé qu'une simple femme lui résiste aussi longtemps le sorcier lança un sort de magie noir qui brisa le bouclier d'Emmanuelle qui tomba à terre. Son corps fut pris de convulsions, elle hurlait. Le loup-garou rugit de rage et de douleur et fonça sur le sorcier pour venger la sorcière qu'il aimait et qui depuis peu c'était lié à lui. Une force s'empara de lui, animant sa peine de voir sa compagne mourante. Alors qu'il sautait sur le sorcier, son corps se déforma, ses os craquèrent et il se changea en loup,en plein jour. Il égorgea le sorcier avec ses crocs, sans pitié. Les villageois ne bougeaient pas, regardant le loup venir rejoindre le corps désormais sans vie de la belle Emmanuelle. Il leva sa tête et hurla sa peine longtemps alors que le soleil était à son zénith. Comme une âme en peine, il toucha une dernière fois sa bien aimée et sortit du village pour ne jamais revenir. Pourtant,tous les soirs si certains villageois regardaient bien on apercevait la silhouette du loup-garou qui rodait pas loin du village, respectant le dernier vœu de sa compagne:protéger le village jusqu'à sa mort. »

On dressa cette place à l'honneur d'Emmanuelle et de son Compagnon,termina la jeune femme.

Rémus médita, intégrant les informations nouvelles.

-Merci Agathe d'avoir pris le temps pour me raconter cette histoire.

-C'est un plaisir Rémus.

Il sourit et offrit son bras à la jeune femme. Ravie, elle posa délicatement sa main sur son bras. Ils se promenèrent pendant une heure, marchant à leurs rythmes, parlant joyeusement.

Comme un couple ,songea-t-elle.

Elle soupira discrètement, elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle se rapprochait trop de Rémus, les yeux ambre miel se durcissait et prenait un éclat jaune et sauvage. Agathe en déduisit que la partie animal de Rémus ne l'acceptait pas.

-Agathe, est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

-Non,non...,soupir, si je suis fatiguée.

-Très bien, repartons.

Mais elle le retint du bout de sa manche:

-Juste fatigué de cacher combien je vous aime. Voilà six mois que vous êtes dans mon auberge et six mois que je vous aime, souffla-t-elle.

Le loup-garou balbutia quelques mots, rougit:

-Miss David...Je,j'en suis flatté mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Co,comment ça pourquoi?Je suis un loup-garou, une créature magique!

-Et...C'est tout?

-C'est tout?Mais c'est amplement suffisante!Non Agathe, je refuse de faire de vous une...exclus.

Il baissa la tête et elle eut un doute:

-Rémus?Regardez-moi...

Ses yeux bleus foncés rencontrèrent ceux couleur miel de l'homme et elle fondit sur lui.

Elle empoigna sa veste avec force, l'abaissant à son niveau et l'embrassa timidement. Les yeux écarquillés, Rémus déglutit, les bras ballants. Il prit les bras de la jeune femme pour la repousser. En sentant le corps chaud de la jeune femme se presser contre lui, ses seins... il rendit les armes. Rémus ferma lentement ses yeux. Agathe sentit son cœur raté un battement quant-elle compris qu'il s'abandonnait à elle. Soudain, les mains chaudes de Rémus agrippèrent les poignets de la française sans ménagements pour la repousser. Incrédule, Agathe regarda le visage de Rémus.

Un long frisson parcourut son échine devant les yeux jaunes flamboyants du loup-garou:

-Ré, Rémus! Vous,vous me faites mal..., couina-t-elle.

L'emprise sur ses poignets se resserra au contraire, un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge de Rémus, il parla avec difficulté et d'une voix basse et grave:

-Pas...vous... Vous n'êtes pas...notre...Compagne!,assena-t-il avec force en grognant de plus belle.

Agathe déglutit retenant de tous ses forces les larmes de couler. Ainsi,il avait une Compagne, pensa-t-elle avec amertume. La prise sur ses poignets malmenés s'effaça en même temps que les yeux sauvages s'effaçaient pour reprendre leurs couleurs ambré. Rémus regarda hébété Agathe pleurait:

-Miss Da...Agathe? Vous,vous pleurez...

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me l'avez pas dit?Ça vous amuse?,siffla-t-elle.

-Mais vous dire quoi?,dit-il confus.

Elle le regarda étrangement. Il ne se souvenait vraiment de rien? Elle secoua la tête et recula de quelques pas,le cœur lourd elle adressa un sourire forcé à Rémus:

-Je n'ai pas de chance avec les hommes, j'envie celle que vous aimez monsieur Lupin.

Et elle transplana, laissant seul Rémus en plein milieu de la Place.

-Je...j'ai l'air …._con _comme ça, bredouilla-t-il. Il faut qu'on s'explique.

Il transplana à son tour pour retourner à l'auberge.

Il y eut un long hurlement perçant, un hurlement terrifiant au moment où le crochet plongea dans le cœur du livre. Un flot d'encre jaillit du livre,ruissela sur les mains de Harry'. Jedusor à présent de douleur, criant de toutes ses forces et soudain il explosa,la baguette de Harry' retomba au sol. Ginny se redressa en sursaut, cherchant de l'air dans ses poumons, elle regardait d'un air stupéfait la Chambre. Ginny se précipita vers Harrianna en titubant:

-Harry'...Oh Harry j'ai essayé de te le dire,je le jure j'ai essayé! Je ne voulais pas, c'est Jedusor qui m'a obligée à faire...Harry'! Ton,ton bras...Non pas celui-là, l'autre! La plaie est immense...Oh par Merlin,je ne sais pas quoi faire...

-Tout va bien Ginny, tu es saine et sauve!Ron va être soulagé, va le rejoindre il t'attend à l'entrée.

Fumseck chanta une mélodie triste, il se pencha sur la blessure et versa une seul autre larme, soulageant quelque peu sa douleur.

-Merci Fumseck, sans toi je serais morte il y a bien longtemps. Tu as épuisé tes larmes pour moi, je t'en remercie!

Sa blessure continué de saigner mais au moins se sentait-elle mieux. Ginny et la brune s'appuyèrent l'une sur l'autre pour marcher dans le tunnel sombre. Fumseck les guidait en enflammant le bout de ses ailes pour éclairer le chemin. Ils avancèrent rapidement malgré leurs états de fatigue et entendirent une sorte de raclement lointain:

-Ron! On est là! Ginny va bien,cria Harry', la voix cassée.

Ron poussa une exclamation de joie et ils aperçurent la silhouette de Ron à travers le gros tour qu'il avait réussit à agrandir.

-Ginny! Vivante, je n'osais plus y croire!

Il tendit les bras et sa petite sœur se nicha dedans, éclatant en sanglots puis il passa à travers le trou, Ginny dans les bras.

-Toi là, surveille ma sœur! Et correctement gros balourd!Hé Harry le sortilège d'Amnésie a marché à l'envers, Lockart a perdu la mémoire avec ma baguette!Géniale non?...Harry' c'est bon tu peux venir!...Harry'?...HARRY!

Elle était à terre, la respiration sifflante,elle gémissait. Ron pris son amie dans ses bras et fit la même chose avec sa sœur.

-Ginny prends l'épée d'Harry...Comment a-t-elle fait pour avoir une épée?...Enfin là n'est pas question.

-Co,comment on va remonter Ron?

-Drôle d'endroit n'est-ce pas? Est-ce vous jeune fille qui habitait ici?

Le phénix passa devant Ron et se mit à voleter devant lui:

-On dirait qu'il veut qu'on s'accroche à lui...dit Ginny. On dirait un phénix...

-Mais oui! Harry' m'avait dit que Dumbledore avait un phénix! Ginny accroche-toi à moi, je tiens Harry'...Et vous,il cracha ce mot, tenait ma sœur. Attention!Ne la touchez pas trop!

Ron eut alors la sensation que son corps devenait léger,même le poids d'Harrianna ne le gênait pas trop. Ginny qui s'accrochait à la taille de son frère entendit le professeur Lockart:

-Étonnant!Vraiment étonnant,on dirait de la magie!

Bientôt,tous les quatre débouchèrent sur le carrelage humide des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Mimi les regarda avec des yeux ronds:

-Vous êtes vivants?dit-elle.

-Comme tu vois Mimi, grogna Ron.

Mimi gloussa et pointa Harry',toujours inconsciente:

-Pas tous...Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, regarde là!,s'exclama la fantôme.

Ron blêmit et secoua le corps de son amie, elle ne réagit pas. Paniqué, il saisit la baguette de Harry' et lança maladroitement un _Sonorus:_

_-PROFESSEURS! PROFFESSEURS, LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS EST ICI!DANS LES TOILETTES DE MIMI! GINNY EST VIVANTE! DE L'AIDE! HARRY VA MOURIR!, _s'égosilla-t-il.

Des pas précipités se firent entendre et Ron vit avec soulagement le professeur Mac Gonagall, Chourave et Snape arrivaient vers eux. Mac Gonagall sortit sa baguette et s'adressa aux armures présentes:

-A toutes les armures, tableaux et fantômes! Veuillez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore et Madame Pomfresh, _immédiatement_!

Dans un grand fracas, les armures se mirent en marche et Peeves hurla comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

-Minerva, Miss Potter doit recevoir le plus vite possible des soins!

Madame Chourave désigna la pâleur de la jeune fille:

-Fumseck, peux-tu la soigner?,demanda Minerva.

Ginny qui sanglotait dans les bras de Ron répondit:

-N...non Madame. Le phénix n'a plus de larmes, il les a tous utilisé pour Harry'...Elle m'a dit sur le che,chemin qu'elle s'est fait mordre par le B...asilic.

Les professeurs sursautèrent, le maître des potions sortit une fiole de sa veste et la fit boire en massant son cou pour l'aider à déglutir.

-Minerva, j'emmène Potter voir Pomfresh. C'est la seule fiole que j'avais sur moi.

-Professeur, elle ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas?Vous serez capables de la soigner n'est-ce pas?,supplia Ron.

La vieille dame ne dit rien, regardant Severus Snape porter Harrianna Potter, le teint blafarde.

Ce n'est que trois semaines plus tard qu'Harry' put ressortir. Dès sa sortie à l'infirmerie, elle avait libéré l'elfe de maison Dobby, en lui faisant promettre de ne plus jamais sauvé sa vie juste après son rendez-vous avec le Directeur.

Harry' ne sut qu'elle était le meilleur moment, Hermione, totalement guérie courir vers elle et criant: « Tu l'as vaincu!Tu l'as vaincu! » ou Hagrid apparaissant à trois heures et demie du matin ou encore le fait qu'ils aient remporter la coupe des Quatre Maisons au nez et à la barbe de Malfoy et Snape. La fin du trimestre se déroula sous un soleil resplendissant, la vie avait repris son cours et Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi joyeuse que maintenant. Bientôt, il fut temps de reprendre le Poudlard Express. Alors qu'Hermione, Ron et elle était dans le compartiment elle se rappela quelque chose:

-Ah! Je sais pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour un garçon!

Intrigués, Hermione quitta son livre et Ron engloutit son chocogrenouille vite fait:

-Ch'alors chest quoi?

-Ron! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine!

Harrianna sourit, que c'est bon de les voir pensa-t-elle.

-En fait c'est à cause de Dumbledore...Ne proteste pas Hermione!C'est lui même qui l'a dit! (Hermione referma sa bouche dans un claquement) Apparemment, il m'aurait vu quand j'étais petite (elle rougit sous le regard de Ron),il m'a même prise dans ses bras!Enfin...pour en revenir, Dumbledore n'arrêta pas d'entendre mes parents m'appeler tout le temps 'Harry' et disons que le professeur n'a jamais été fort pour reconnaître les bébés. Il a tenu à me présenter ses excuses.

Ron éclata de rire et Hermione se cacha derrière son livre.

-J'y crois pas, tu veux dire que tout le monde sorcier as cru que tu étais un mec parce que ce vieux Dumbledore ne sais pas la différence entre une fille et un garçon?

-Il n'a jamais eu d'enfants Ron, il ne pouvait pas savoir,défendit Hermione.

-Mais pourquoi il n'a pas demandé à tes parents?

-J'en sais rien, mais je m'en fiche maintenant, tout le monde sais que je suis une fille non?

Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que le Poudlard Express ralentisse puis s'arrête. La brune se leva vite fait et fourra dans la main de ses deux amis un bout de parchemin:

-Ça s'appelle un numéro de téléphone Ron. Appelez-moi de temps en temps. Si je passe encore deux mois sans vos nouvelles je vais craquer!

-Ta tante et ton oncle devraient être fiers de toi après tout ce que tu as fait cette année non? Dit Hermione.

-Tu es folle,ils vont être déçus oui!,ricana-t-elle.

Elle leur adressa un signe d'au revoir et partit rejoindre les Dursley:

-Pourvu que cette année on est un bon prof' de DCFM! Sinon je deviens nonne.

-Fillette!

Harry' sortit de ses pensées à son appellation et grommela:

-Youpi...Me revoilà pour deux mois de calvaire!

-Qu-as-tu dit?,siffla Tante Pétunia.

-J'espère bien!

* * *

(*) Non je ne fais pas une critique sur les Français, j'ai juste rassemblés les points de vue que les pays étrangers ont de nous (outre le stéréotype français avec le béret,baguette de pain en main, ou encore celle beaucoup moins plaisante comme quoi nous sommes des cochons!)

(1) C'est italien, je suis un peu rouillé mais je crois que ça veut dire lacérer...Un sort bien mesquin nan?


	5. Chapter 5

Titre:

Ad Hominem

Auteur: 

Elvira-baba

Information:

Ces personnages de sont évidemment pas à moi, cela va de soit!Ils appartiennent à la célèbre J.K Rowling!Mais l'histoire farfelue,là yeah...C'est à moi.

Note:

Les fautes d'orthographe sont affreuses, je suis désolé mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux!

Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire « Ad Hominem », d'avoir mis mon histoire dans leur favoris ou simplement de le lire!

Merci encore.

Le fourchelang sera en **gras**.

Les sortilèges en _italiques_.

* * *

**Désolée pour ce retard immense!Mais je tiens que désormais j'aurais surement plus de retard que d'habitude!(pas frapper!) Je suis en pleine période d'examen donc je n'ai pas la tête à ça merci de comprendre!Donc toutes mes fics seront retardés le temps que je passe mes examens.**

* * *

Chapitre 5:

Le Primo-Lien.

* * *

Privet Drive n'avait rien d'intéressant,non vraiment rien. Les petites maisons parfaitement alignés aux couleurs clairs, ces couleurs qui remuent vos boyaux tellement leurs vues vous dégoûtent. Ensuite les jardins impeccables, les haies taillées aux centimètres près. Ces mères aux foyers qui vous sourient chaleureusement en essayant de vous tirer tous les secrets dans le but de le raconter à ses voisines,jouer à ce jeu de bonne femme: « les Commères », ces femmes qui vous saluent de la main et espionnent en même temps leurs voisines à la recherche de quelques ragots croustillant. Pourtant toutes ses familles sont des gens « honnêtes », vivant dans une rue saine, loin de tous ses délinquants, bref, des familles très respectables...et écœurante.

Les lieux reflètent bien leurs mentalités, impersonnels,froide, sans sentiments où apparence et coups bas règnent en maître.

-Comment, les Dursley?

-Oui,oui je vous dis! Oh les pauvres, Marielle me l'a dit!

-Vivre avec cette délinquante ce n'est pas normal! Je n'aimerais pas être à leur place!

-Oui, je l'ai vue une fois, son regard m'a donné des frissons!

-Ils ont un grand cœur! Recueillir cette fillette par bonté!...Ils sont si _parfaits_. Pétunia est toujours correcte...,le ton de la femme pris un goût amer.

-Oui...et leur fils, si gentil,si poli! Oh et monsieur Dursley, un homme honnête...Une maison grande,belle...

Sa collègue regarda sa main vernis et sourit sournoisement:

-Un mal pour un grand bien,n'est-ce pas Pauline?

La dite Pauline hocha la tête et ensemble, elles reparlèrent de cette famille dans des termes peu élogieux, mais les Dursley n'étaient pas là, alors qu'importe? Ainsi fonctionnait Privet Drive...

.

Regardez cette femme blonde, grande et fine. Un chapeau de paille pour se protéger des rayons ardents du soleil, une robe blanche,impeccable,sans tâche qui sirote calmement sa citronnade,à l'abri des regards. Son long cou lui permettant de jeter des coups d'œils sur le parterre de ses voisins. Jusqu'à la rien d'anormal, qui n'a jamais été curieux? Ses petits yeux noirs, son visage maigre, cette femme pourrait être jolie si seulement elle ne grimaçait pas comme si une odeur pestilentielle jouait avec son nez. Ses fines lèvres pincés, sa main droite qui tapotait l'accoudoir de sa chaise et ses sourcils froncés, foudroyant du regard l'objet de sa grimace. A quelques mètres d'elle une petite silhouette s'échinait à retourner la terre du rosier,en sueur. Habillée de ce qui était autrefois un tee-shirt et un pantalon, la jeune fille essuya son front et lâcha un soupir.

-Qui t'a dit de t'arrêter?Remet-toi au travail!,houspilla la douce et ô combien grinçante de la femme.

-Oui Tante Pétunia, soupira la jeune fille.

Pour se détendre et vite finir sa tâche, elle se mit à penser à ses amis, Ron et Hermione qui la manquait et Poudlard! Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Voilà ce qui distinguait la fillette de cette rue froide, Harrianna-Synthia Potter était une sorcière, brillante certes beaucoup moins qu'Hermione mais brillante quand même! Petite et maigrelette comme tout, ses cheveux tombés désormais sur sa nuque et son regard vert étaient toujours cachés par d'immondes lunettes rondes et épaisses. Harrianna dite Harry' soupira une dernière fois et pensa avec bonne humeur que dans une semaine pour son anniversaire elle allait recevoir de la nourriture de madame Weasley et quelques cadeaux. Courage se dit-elle avant de remuer la terre.

* * *

Le temps pluvieux défendait quiconque de se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse, du moins _normalement_!Cela n'empêchait pas pour autant Lupin de sortir du Chaudron Baveur, de s'engouffrer dans le passage qui menait vers le Chemin. Il passa devant Ollivander's, hésita un instant puis entra dans la boutique. Rémus enleva son manteau trempé et le suspendit sur le porte manteau.

-Bonjour.

-Ah!Bonjour monsieur Lupin! Je me souviens de votre baguette: bois d'aubépine, 32,2 cm, noyau: larmes de licorne. Très efficace pour les sorts défensives.

-C'est bien ça, dit-il en souriant.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de vous revoir?

-Hé bien...ma baguette et moi avons un petit problème, elle ne m'écoute plus...De,depuis neuf ans pour tout vous dire, répondit-il précipitamment.

-_Neuf_ _ans_? Pourquoi ne pas être venu tout de suite? Neuf ans!

Rémus fit une grimace embarrassé:

-Je, je n'étais plus en Angleterre, monsieur.

« Pas vraiment », pensa-t-il amèrement.

-Très bien, montrez-la moi.

Lupin la sortit de sa poche, Ollivander l'examina avec une loupe,des sortilèges d'analyses ainsi que d'autres sorts de son cru.

-Étrange...Très étrange...

Le vieil homme ancra son regard bleu pâle sur lui, cherchant une quelconque réponse dans les yeux du loup-garou. Ollivander avait toujours eu le don de lettre mal à l'aise ses clients avec son regard perçant.

-J'ai rarement vu une baguette refuser d'obéir à son maître légitime, seulement deux cas se sont présentés...Quoique peut-être trois avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le plus récent est Grindewald. En commettant crime sur crime sa baguette s'est rebellé et a fini par s'autodétruire. L'autre cas est celui d'une sorcière qui...Hm je ne m'en souviens pas très bien attendez-moi ici.

Le vieil homme partit dans l'arrière boutique pour revenir quelques instants plus tard avec un vieux livre très poussiéreux et aux pages jaunis. Un peu à l'image d'Ollivander.

-Ah...Nous y voilà...Comme je le disais le deuxième cas est une sorcière devenue folle,oui folle monsieur Lupin. La baguette ne reconnaissait plus son maître car l'esprit de la sorcière était flou, détruit...Peut-être un chagrin d'amour?Qui sait avec les femmes, marmonna-t-il... Dans quels cas vous trouvez-vous monsieur Lupin? L'assassin ou le fou?

Un silence pesant s'installa, le vieux fabriquant de baguettes claqua sa langue contre son palais, un air satisfait sur son visage tout ridés sous le regard ahuri et embarrassé du lycanthrope:

-Tant que votre baguette reste ainsi,elle est inutilisable pour vous.

-Je, je ne peux plus utiliser ma baguette? S'écria-t-il surpris.

-Oh si, mais à vos risques et périls! Nous avons tendance à sous-estimer les baguettes monsieur Lupin. Elles servent à canaliser et exploiter notre magie mais si le besoin se fait ressentir, elles peuvent être très dangereuse.

Le loup-garou se résigna mais garda tout de même sa baguette.

-Est-ce que je...

-Peut prendre une nouvelle baguette? Bien sur, coupa Ollivander.

Ensuite, il repartit vers ses étagères, sélectionna plusieurs boites et les déposa sur le comptoir.

-Essayez.

Lupin prit une à une les baguettes et effectua un mouvement: la première fit exploser une chaise, la deuxième faillit mettre le feu aux cheveux blanc d'Ollivander, la troisième fit apparaître une tâche bleu visqueux qui bougeait et la quatrième brisa les fenêtres de la boutique dans un bruit strident. Alors qu'il allait prendre la cinquième est dernière baguette, le vieil homme le retint.

-Je tiens encore à cette vieille bicoque monsieur Lupin.

-Oh...Désolé.

Le fabricant reprit ses baguettes avant d'en ressortir précipitamment pour apostropher le loup:

-Monsieur Lupin! Venez,approcher-vous et regardez-moi.

Ce que fit Rémus avec réticence. Il n'aimait décidément pas le regard du vieil homme.

-Je me disais aussi, murmura-t-il au bout d'un moment qui parut extrêmement long pour Lupin.

-Quoi?

-Attendez ici, je crois que cette fois-ci c'est la bonne!

Ses yeux pétillaient étrangement pendant que Remus grommelait dans sa barbe quasi inexistante.

-Voilà, monsieur.

Lupin ne remarqua pas le regard avide du vieil homme, il détailla la baguette? Il était d'un bois assez clair aux reflets bordeaux. Une délicate patte pourvue de griffes y était gravé sur le manche. Il la prit délicatement, effectua un mouvement de la main, un _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ informulé et vit avec soulagement la boite qu'il visait, s'élever doucement vers le plafond. A ce moment-là, sa première baguette chauffa légèrement et brilla un bref instant avant de s'éteindre sous le regard scrutateur du marchand de baguettes.

Rémus poussa un grand soupir et sortit l'argent nécessaire pour payer.

-Gardez votre argent, cette baguette je vous la dois.

-Hors de question, grogna Lupin. Je ne veux pas de la charité!

Les sourcils broussailleux du fabricant se froncèrent:

-Ce n'est ni par pitié ou charité que je vous l'offre monsieur Lupin! N'en doutez jamais! Cette baguette que vous avez là, monsieur est unique. 31,5 cm, bois de Saule Cogneur et à pour noyau deux éléments très dangereux: une dent et des poils de loup-garou! Excellente baguette pour les sorts offensives mais surtout instable! Très instable, c'est un miracle qu'elle n'est pas explosée! J'ai pris délibérément le risque de mettre nos vies en danger et je m'en excuse...Gardez votre argent.

-Désolé, Ollivander je ne savais pas,bafouilla-t-il, Je dois y allez...Rendez-vous...

Et il s'enfuit plus qu'il ne partit et Ollivander parla pour lui-même, au milieu de ses baguettes.

-Très bonne baguette que vous avez là monsieur Lupin. Qui mieux qu'un loup-garou pour maîtriser cette baguette?...Ma meilleure invention.

Rémus transplana aux portes de Poudlard avec appréhension,triturant sa nouvelle baguette. Il avait rendez-vous avec Albus pour sa plus grande gêne. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu, Rémus avait voulu le déchiqueter. Et pour rien au monde il voulait retenter l'expérience. Avant d'arriver en France,il avait erré pendant deux ans en Angleterre, deux ans de purs calvaires, très peu pour lui. L'instinct animal en lui était ressortit pendant ces deux ans.

-Ah, Rémus! Il y a bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vus!

Albus marcha vers lui, sa longue robe violette trainant derrière lui. Les graviers crissèrent sous ses pas et Rémus se tendit un peu. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le vieil homme lui fit un sourire bienveillant:

-Venez, nous serons mieux à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

* * *

-Albus je refuse! Je ne _peux_ pas!

Le vieil homme resta silencieux, dévisageant Rémus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, un sourire affable sur les lèvres mettant mal à l'aise l'homme en face de lui.

-Voyons Rémus, major de votre année en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et auteur d'une thèse tout à fait intéressante, je pense que vous êtes fait pour cette place.

-Albus vous ne comprenez pas je ne peux vraiment pas! Avez-vous oublié ce que je suis? Un-_loup-garou_ au cas ou cette information se serait perdu dans votre esprit, cracha Rémus.

Il était fou,décidément fou,songeait Rémus et il avait le don pour ressortir en lui ce côté insolent que très peu de gens connaissait...Seul James, Lily et ce traître de Sirius savaient. On frappa à la porte du directeur qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place à homme de haute stature, habillés de noir.

-Vous m'avez appelés Alb...

Rémus et l'homme en noir s'observèrent,stupéfaits. Snape prit une teinte rouge, pointa son doigt en même temps que Lupin:

-TOI!Que fais-tu là Sniv-Severus( Rémus)- sale Loup-garou!(Severus.)

* * *

Harry' tritura sa jupe mal à l'aise, c'était la première fois qu'elle en portait,dommage que ça soit pour la venue de sa Tante Marge et son affreux bouledogue Molaire! Mais d'après Tante Pétunia, la grosse sœur de son Oncle, n'avait pas revue son adorable neveu- idiot de neveu selon la petite sorcière- ainsi que la _délinquante_ comme la surnommait affectueusement Marge. Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait affublée d'une vieille jupe noire sans forme,à peine plus grand et un d'un tee-shirt rouge sombre ayant appartenu à sa Tante Pétunia. Ça lui faisait bizarre de porter une jupe mais au moins elle ne flottait plus dans les habits de son cousin. Les Dursley avait prévu un beau petit mensonge pour son école _d'anormal_...Pour les Moldus, Harrianna-Synthia Potter était scolarisée dans une école pour filles strictes, limite un couvent afin de « l'assagir ».

-Toi là! Va me prendre les côtes d'agneaux et prépare les! Marge ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Ô joie...Par Merlin sortez-moi de là,chuchota-t-elle.

Pétunia la dévisagea un instant avant de renifler et de continuer à disposer ses plus beaux couvert sur la table. La jeune fille s'attela à sa tâche soigneusement pour ne pas se mettre à dos sa tante. Pendant qu'elle assaisonnée les côtes d'agneaux qui la faisait saliver, Harrianna regarda distraitement sa cicatrice qui parcourait tout son avant-bras gauche. Un petit cadeau du souvenir de Tom Jedusor plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort. Pomfresh avaient été affligée en voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire disparaître la cicatrice. Le professeur Dumbledore lui avait affirmé que les sortilèges de magie noir était très difficile à enlever tout comme sa fameuse éclair. Après avoir cuit à point les côtes sa tante lui donna diverse tâches avant de la renvoyer dans sa petite chambre en attendant oncle Vernon et sa sœur. L'apprentie sorcière tournait en rond dans sa chambre, par les quatre Fondateurs qu'elle redoutait de revoir sa grosse tante!La dernière fois que Marge était venue rendre visite aux Dursley,elle avait lâché Molaire sur elle.

21h30, Harry' grimpa dans sa chambre rapidement,prit la cage d'Hedwige, sa grosse valise et descendit les marches sous les hurlements de sa « famille ». Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la porte d'entrée, Vernon l'attrapa par l'épaule:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait petit monstre! Fait la revenir tout de suite!,aboya son oncle en la secouant comme un prunier.

-Elle...elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle...méritait!Elle n'a pas à ...insulter mes parents!parvint-elle à crier en retour tellement ses dents s'entrechoquaient.

Le visage de son Oncle rougit encore plus et la gifle partit sonnant un peu la petite brune. Dudley restait sous la table en mangeant pendant que sa Pétunia criait et paniqué en voyant sa belle-sœur suspendue à un lampadaire gonflé comme une _énorme_ baudruche!

-Espèce de petite peste! Rends-lui tout de suite sa forme normale!

Harry' parvint avec difficulté à atteindre sa baguette mais une fois atteint elle le pointa devant le nez de Vernon! Surpris, le gros bonhomme relâcha sa prise:

-Tu..tu ne peux pas utiliser ta baguette pendant les vacances Potter!Tu seras renvoyée!,dit-il triomphant.

-Ça m'est égale! Ça serait toujours mieux qu'ici! Tante Marge n'avait pas le droit de dire ça, vous savez que c'est un mensonge!,hurla Harry'.

Elle passa sous le gros bras de Vernon et ouvrit la porte et de sortir en furie emportant dans un grand bruit sa valise et sa cage! Oncle Vernon, ré-ouvrit la porte et essaya l'attraper mais il boitillait et laissa vite tomber. Harry', elle, ne pensait qu'à une chose, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de sa famille. Elle marcha un long moment avant de s'asseoir sur le trottoir, maintenant qu'elle était calmée Harry' doutait... Elle avait fait de la magie, elle resserra ses bras sur elle-même cherchant un peu de chaleur.

« Je vais être renvoyée!Comment je vais faire? Les Dursley ne voudront plus de moi, où vais-je vivre..? Dans la rue ou... »

La jeune fille coupa court à ses pensées en entendant un grognement sortir des buissons à quelques mètres d'elle, instinctivement, elle leva sa baguette. Un gros chien aux yeux jaunes sorti, Harrianna poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, pendant un moment elle avait cru avoir affaire à des Mangemorts! Elle observa le chien en remettant un peu de l'ordre dans ses cheveux discrètement, soudain le chien se remit à grogner faisait reculer la jeune fille qui raffermit sa prise. Puisqu'elle était renvoyée, elle pouvait utiliser autant de sortilèges qu'elle voulait non? Elle buta sur sa valise et poussa un petit cri en essayant de ne pas tomber en battant des bras! Peine perdu, elle tomba lourdement en même temps qu'un gros '**BANG**!' puis un klaxon retentissait dans le Magnolia Crescent.

-Qu...!

Un bus violet à triple impériale faisait face à la petite sorcière, un jeune homme sortit tout boutonneux et aux oreilles légèrement décollé portant un uniforme violet,il s'adossa à la porte du bus, sortit un petit papier et dit son contenu d'une voix monotone:

-Bonsoir, je suis Stan Rocade (Stan Shunpike) contrôleur du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorciers et sorcières en perdition!...Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez...Eh mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches par terre toi?

Harry' se redressa vite,rougissante et marmonna qu'elle n'avait pas fait exprès. Stan se proposa de lui prendre sa valise,ce qu'elle accepta avec grand plaisir, ensuite elle paya pour son trajet jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur et s'installa dans un lit en regardant curieusement autour d'elle.

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce Magicobus! »

-Alors p'tite, c'est quoi ton p'tit nom?

-Ha...Hermione..., se rattrapa-t-elle.

Le Magicobus repartit dans un grand bruit, inaudible pour les Moldus, ce n'est seulement après sept **BANG**! Et deux connaissances avec l'une des vitres du bus magique qu'Harry' put redescendre, le teint légèrement verdâtre et tenant une Hedwige qui hululait furieusement les plumes ébouriffés.

-Je hais les transports sorciers, bougonna-t-elle, ils devraient vraiment connaître la douceur et pourquoi pas le vélo!Ça ne fait pas des bonds de partout au moins!

Elle allait entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le Ministre de la Magie en personne, la petite brune ouvrit la bouche en grand,apeurée.

-Je...je...Monsieur le Ministre je suis désolée!Je,je ne voulais vraiment pas faire go,gonflé ma tante! Et...

-Mais enfin voyons Harrianna,ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien!,sourit le Ministre en jouant distraitement avec son chapeau melon.

La dite Harrianna écarquilla les yeux et se laissa entrainer à travers l'auberge et montait dans une chambre. Cornélius Fudge l'invita à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil moelleux. Un silence gêné s'installa.

-Excusez-moi Monsieur le Ministre mais...Je,je ne comprends pas!

Le Ministre parut surpris, sur son visage on voyait facilement sa question « De quoi? »

-Enfin je veux dire que...l'année dernière j'ai fait de la magie accidentelle et j'ai reçu un hibou qui disait que si jamais je recommençais j-j'allais être expulsé de Poudlard!

-Hum...oui c'est vrai mais les temps sont durs Miss Potter dans le monde Sorcier donc ce genre d'incident est devenu...moins grave c'est temps-ci. Ah! Et votre tante a été dégonflée et un sort d'Amnésie appliqué également! C'est comme si rien ne c'était passé dans votre maison!,sourit le Ministre.

La petite sorcière pencha la tête,pas très convaincue mais ne dit rien,au moins elle n'était pas renvoyée de Poudlard! Harry' allait pouvoir revoir Ron et Hermione!

-Ah et Miss Potter, vos fournitures scolaires ont été achetés,vous n'aurez pas à vous déplacer, dit le Ministre d'un ton affable , cette chambre est à vous, payez d'avance évidemment!

Cornélius Fudge se releva remit son chapeau melon en place,sourit encore une fois à la petite sorcière:

-Surtout ne sortez pas du Chaudron Baveur sans adulte Miss Potter, prévint-il avant de refermer la porte doucement.

Une minute de silence passa avant qu'Harry' ne s'affale dans le fauteuil moelleux:

-Par l'épée de Gryffondor...ça c'est bizarre!,chuchota-t-elle.

Dans un état second, la jeune fille prit une douche mit juste un tee-shirt de son cousin Dudley en guise de pyjama et s'endormit direct dans le lit, trop d'émotions pour la journée, son cerveau disait stop! A dix-neuf heures, c'est le gérant de l'auberge Tom qui frappa à sa chambre pour la chercher prendre le dîner avec le reste des clients.

-Excusez-moi mad-

Il referma vite sa bouche en voyant à sa gauche près de la fenêtre magique, une petite silhouette endormit en boule dans le lit, Tom sourit attendri et referma la porte juste après. Il valait mieux qu'elle dorme, elle paraissait si fatiguée et perdue en entrant dans son auberge!

-Normal avec ce Sirius Black en liberté!, marmonna-t-il dans sa petite barbe.

« Pauvre fille. »

* * *

Le lendemain, Harrianna eut le plaisir d'entendre des voix familières en descendant les escaliers pour prendre son déjeuné.

-Hermione ne t'approche pas de moi avec ce monstre!Croutard à peur!

-Patterond n'est pas un monstre Ronald!N'écoutes pas ce vilain monsieur Patterond!

-Si c'est-un monstre!Il a failli m'arracher la figure à l'animalerie!

-Tu lui as fait peur! Et puis de toute façon Patterond est un chat!Et les chats mangent les rats!

Harry' pouffa,arrêtant ses deux amis en train de ce chamailler. Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents et la serra fort dans ses bras:

-Harry'! Ça fait du bien de te voir!, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Hey mon pote, sourit Ron en ouvrant ses bras.

Harry' lui fit un câlin avec plaisir, trop heureuse de les voir! Mais Ron s'écarta bien vite de son étreinte, rouge comme une tomate.

-...Harry'! Tu,tu...bégaya-t-il en essayant de trouver les mots.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels.

* * *

-Ce que veut dire Ron, Harry' c'est que tu es habillée comme une fille! Je croyais que tu n'avais pas de jupe?

Le brune baissa les yeux sur sa jupe, n'ayant rien dans sa valise que quelques affaires de son énorme cousin, de ses uniformes et un pyjama d'hiver, elle avait remit les mêmes affaires que la veille. Elle rougit un peu, c'était la première fois qu'elle dévoilait autre que ses bras à Ron. Hermione émit un petit sourire satisfait en détaillant la tenue de son amie et pensa qu'une petite visite chez « Madame Guipure »(c'est bien ça?J'ai un doute.) ou « Gai Chiffon » ne serait pas de refus. Foi de Granger, elle allait réussir à _féminiser_ Harry'! Ils prirent une table ensemble en attendant la famille de Ron pendant que celui-ci racontait à la petite brune son expédition chez son frère aîné, William dit Bill en Égypte ou encore sa toute nouvelle baguette grâce à la petite somme restant du lot gagné pour Arthur Weasley. Harry' les informa sur les évènements hier ainsi que sur le comportement louche du Ministre:

-Whoua trop fort Harry'! Gonfler sa tante, même Fred et George ne l'ont jamais fait! T'assure grave!

-Ron enfin! Et si elle avait été renvoyée? Heureusement que le Ministre de la Magie ne t'as rien dit Harry' c'était irresponsable!

-Elle n'avait qu'a pas insulter mes parents! ,siffla-t-elle.

Hermione rosit et adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Harry':

-Vous avez entendu parler de Black?,demanda Ron en réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

-Bien sur Ron! Ça fait la une des journaux depuis un bon moment!, s'exclama Hermione avec suffisance.

-Euh...qui est Black?,dit la Survivante piteusement.

Ils la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds comme des galions avant qu' Hermione ne se reprenne et explique en détails qui était Black. Le soir, toute la famille Weasley était là pour le dîner, curieusement Arthur prit Harrianna à part après le dessert:

-Harry', normalement je ne devrais pas te le dire mais je pense que tu es en droit de savoir,commença-t-il... Que sais-tu de Sirius Black?

-C'est le premier sorcier à s'être échappé de la Prison d'Azakaban, c'est un Mangemort qui a tué treize Moldus et un sorcier du nom de...euh...je ne m'en souviens plus. C'est Ron et Hermione qui me l'on dit.

-Au moins tu sais l'essentiel, mais Black était et reste un fervent partisan de Tu-Sais-Qui! Et maintenant qu'il s'est évadé plus rien ne le retient pour accomplir ce que son maître à échoué.

La jeune fille déglutit difficilement:

-Vous, vous voulez dire qu'il veut m'atteindre...moi?,glapit-elle.

Le patriarche Weasley hocha doucement la tête:

-Harry', jure moi que tu n'essayeras pas de retrouver Sirius Black, c'est très important.

-Monsieur,pourquoi j'essayerais de trouver un homme qui cherche à me tuer?,demanda-t-elle.

Arthur Weasley lui adressa un petit sourire et ils retournèrent vers les autres Weasley. La petite sorcière s'interrogea sur la discution qu'elle venait d'avoir avant de l'oublier en regardant les jumeaux fanfaronner, elle se joint à eux avec Ron et à moindre mesure Hermione. Le reste des vacances de Harry' se passa chez les Weasley pour la plus grande joie de cette dernière. Une semaine avant la rentrée, ils allèrent au Chemin de Traverse, Harry' les accompagnait quand pour refaire sa réserve d'ingrédients et de parchemins et malheureusement chez « Madame Guipure » pour prendre des uniformes féminin. Molly et Hermione s'extasiaient déjà sur les jupes ou autres qu'Harrianna pourrait enfiler. Une fois chez « Fleury&Bott », Harry feuilleta nonchalamment des livres sur les sorts de Défenses ou l'exploration des sorts dangereux et oubliés quand la jeune fille sentit son cœur s'accélérer rapidement et qu'un bien-être fou l'envahissait. Elle n'avait jamais sentie ça auparavant. Elle s'attarda plus que nécessaire dans le rayon de Défense,fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir ce sentiment si apaisant. Elle ne vit donc pas à quelques mètres d'elle, un homme habillé d'un vieil ensemble, des cheveux châtains clair clairsemé par des mèches grises, reniflé à plein nez l'air autour de lui, tout son corps se détendant considérablement. Il releva la tête de son livre pour mieux ressentir l'effluve qui lui chatouillait agréablement le nez. Une odeur indéfinissable, alléchante..._à lui_. Un mélange de cannelle, de jasmin et d'épices. Lunard jubilait, s'il pouvait prendre le contrôle de son hôte, il hurlerait son bonheur, se frotterait contre sa Compagne pour la marquer. Rémus, cligna des yeux comme un hibou, un peu hébété par le loup en lui, il balaya du regard qui pouvait provoquer tant d'émotions en lui.

-Hey p'tite naine! ,braya Fred ou George en s'avançant vers Harry', il lui prit la main et l'entraina vers sa mère qui s'inquiétait de ne pas la voir revenir. La jeune fille avait le regard dans la vague cherchant quelque chose s'en savoir quoi exactement. Elle descendit les marches, se laissant guider par un des jumeaux Weasley. Soudain une décharge électrique parcourut son corps,la chamboulant du plus profond de son être lorsqu'elle effleura une main plus grande qu'elle et légèrement calleuse. Elle bifurqua au même moment ou le loup-garou relevait la tête, ses yeux ambrés oscillant entre miel et jaune fluorescent. Il claqua l'immense livre qu'il avait et suivi son instinct, son cœur dansant la samba. Il vit une petite silhouette se faufilait à l'extérieur du magasin.

-A,attends!, supplia-t-il.

La porte se referma sur son nez,il s'ébroua lentement la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça!...Je,je dois rentrer. »

* * *

Toute la soirée, ces deux personnes étaient dans un état second inquiétant un peu les Weasley pour l'apprentie sorcière. La nuit, elle s'endormit anormalement vite et plongea dans un rêve,une forêt plus précisément. Une forêt verdoyante avec des arbres centenaires, cette forêt lui était familier mais si étrange,un petit bruit dans les buissons retourna Harry' qui scruta les buissons,croisant les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer un être nuisible comme les Mangemorts ou pire Voldemort en personne! Un grognement retentit dans les buissons, laissant place à un énorme loup au pelage fauve et ébouriffés. Le loup était énorme, il s'assit sur ses pattes arrières en la fixant et montrant les crocs légèrement. Un frisson traversa le corps de l'humaine, une folle envie de fuir à toutes jambes!...Pourtant quelque chose la retenait ici, en face du canidé. Lentement, la tête embrumée, Harrianna s'approcha du loup. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, sa gueule proche de sa tête. Le loup inclina sa gueule, la renifla, se mit à tourner autour d'elle avant de reprendre sa place initiale. La brunette écarta légèrement les bras, et dévoila son cou,signe de soumission et d'acceptation. La bête ouvrit sa gueule munit de crocs immenses, sortit sa langue pour laper la peau si tendre de l'humaine. Les poils du canidé chatouillèrent la jeune fille quant-il se frotta à lui. L'acceptant en tant que Compagne à son tour.

« J'accepte », résonnèrent deux voix entremêlés.

Harry' se coucha près du poitrail de la bête et ferma les yeux.

-Comment t'appelles-tu?

-...,dit-il.

-Quoi?

-Tu n'es pas prête pour entendre mon nom,patience. L'essentiel est que le Primo-Lien est effectué.

Harry' se réveilla en sursaut en ce moment-là,le cœur battant:

-Mince, qu'est-ce que c'était comme rêve?, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller Ron.

Elle se recoucha, essayant de se remémorer son songe mais plus elle insistait et plus son rêve s'estompait. Vers les huit heures, Harrianna estima qu'elle pouvait descendre sans se faire incendier par madame Weasley. Mais elle n'allait certainement pas attendre que son ami qui ronflait se réveille sinon elle y serait encore pour demain. La brune sourit mesquinement, s'arma de son coussin et sauta dans le lit de son meilleur ami en poussant un cri de guerre:

-Yahaaa!

Elle atterrit sur le ventre du rouquin qui étouffa une plainte. Tout ce remue ménage réveillèrent les jumeaux qui s'empressèrent de se joindre à eux. Harry qui faisait équipe avec l'un des jumeaux, explosa de rire en voyant la tête des trois frères des plumes de partout,le rouge aux joues! Elle n'en était pas en reste, elle avait des plumes dans les cheveux qui ébouriffaient encore plus ses cheveux encore trop courts, ils commençaient à peine à toucher ses épaules.

-Non mais regardez moi ça!,cria Molly en entrant dans la chambre de son plus jeune fils en voyant le carnage. Des plumes de partout! George relâche ton frère et Fred arrête avec ce polochon! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Les jeunes Weasley rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules, attendant avec angoisse l'éclat de colère de leur mère. Harry' s'avança vers la matriarche en faisant une moue confuse et désolée.

-Désolée madame Weasley,c'est moi qui ai commencé, je voulais réveiller Ron et les jumeaux se sont venus m'aider.

Molly qui allait enguirlander ses enfants soupira et sourit de manière indulgente à la seule fille présente dans la chambre. Au moins ce matin, le teint de Harry était plus coloré, elle allait mieux, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-...Très bien, concéda-t-elle,mais! Je veux que vous rangiez ce massacre avant de redescendre petit-déjeuner!

Ron bougonna de devoir attendre pour manger mais baissa vite la tête quand sa mère lui jeta un regard noir avant de claquer la porte. Les jumeaux poussèrent un sifflement d'admiration devant Harry' qui rougit:

-Comment t'as fait ça Harry'? C'est bien la première fois que maman nous gronde pas!,commença George.

-...T'es trop forte! Il faut absolument que tu nous montres, manipuler maman comme ça c'est...!,continua Fred.

-...Whoua!,finirent-ils ensemble.

La jeune fille ria de bon cœur et commença à faire son lit.

-Méfiez-vous, dit Ron, cette fille est redoutable! Elle a failli tomber à Serpentard!

-Ron! Tu avais promis de ne pas le dire, s'insurgea la dite fille redoutable.

-Oh...ouais,désolé Harry', fit-il penaud.

-Sérieux? Eh ben! Une Potter à Serpentard! C'est le monde à l'envers!

Harry' roula des yeux et laissa Ron finir son lit pendant qu'elle se dirigait vers la salle de bain, elle croisa Percy qui sortait de la douche,il lui adressa un hochement de tête avant d'écarquiller les yeux et s'arrêtait brusquement devant la brune.

-Percy?, s'enquit-elle.

-Euh...Je...dois y aller!,balbutia-t-il.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre sous le regard bizarre de la jeune fille qui s'engouffra dans la salle de bains. Percy dans la chambre arpentait sa petite chambre,jouant les clignotant entre rouge et vert. Ce que Harry' ne savait pas c'est que dans sa bataille de polochons, deux boutons de son pyjama s'était fait la malle, dévoilant une poitrine naissante et ronde.

-Il,il faut je parle à maman ou à papa, elle ne peut pas rester avec Ron! Il est encore jeune mais et s'il se rend compte qu'Harrianna est bien une fille,qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? C'est mon devoir de Préfet!

* * *

Dans la chambre de Ron, Fred et George trouvèrent deux boutons:

-Hé Ron,fait gaffe, t'as perdu deux boutons de pyjama!Si maman voit ça...

-Hé!Mais c'est pas à moi!Les miens sont jaunes,pas blancs!

-Fred?

-Nop, George c'est pas à moi.

-Ni à moi, mais à qui...

Les trois rouquins se regardèrent, regardèrent les petits boutons et grimacèrent d'un bel ensemble,un peu mal à l'aise en sachant d'où venait les boutons..

* * *

-Allez,allez, dépêchez-vous!Vous allez rater encore le train sinon!, s'exclama Molly

Le trio d'or se dépêcha d'entrer dans le Poudlard Express:

-Allez venez,on doit trouver un compartiment, commanda Hermione avec fermeté.

Les deux autres opinèrent de la tête,sachant très bien qu'Hermione n'allait pas les lâcher tant qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé un wagon de libre. Aussi au bout d'une dizaine de minutes infructueuses, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le dernier wagon libre autre que l'antre des Serpentards situés à la fin du train. Dedans il y avait un adulte enroulé dans sa cape et endormit.

-Qui c'est c'lui là?,s'exclama Ron, c'est pas un élève ça!

-Chut Ronald!C'est un professeur,surement le nouveau professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Et on ne dit pas «_ ça _» ni ne montre du doigt une personne Ron!

Le rouquin jeta un regard en coin à Hermione avant de secouer la tête, défaitiste et de lever les bras aux ciels.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'elle sache toujours tout?,se plaignit-il.

« En plus j'ai l'impression d'entendre Maman qu'elle-t-elle me gueule dessus!Peuh! »pensa-t-il.

-Je me demande comment il s'appelle, remarqua Harry' curieusement.

-C'est le professeur R.J Lupin, Harry', c'est écrit sur sa valise là.

Elle désigna la valise un peu usée juste au-dessus du professeur avant de sortir un énorme grimoire-pour ne pas changer- et de lire. Ron roula des yeux vers le plafond et lança un regard suffisant à sa meilleure amie,l'air de dire « Tu vois!J'avais raison, elle a réponse à tout! »

-Ah, au fait mon pote, tu voulais pas nous parler d'un truc?,questionna Ron qui entamait un Chocogrenouille.

-Mais oui,comment ai-je pu oublier cela?C'était à propos de ta conversation avec monsieur Weasley au Chaudron Baveur c'est ça?,s'écria Hermione en fermant doucement son grimoire.

Harrianna acquiesça, ferma le loquet du compartiment pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé.

-Hé Harry'!On fait quoi du prof'? Il peut nous entendre tu crois?

-Mais non Ron,il dort si on l'avait vraiment dérangé il se serait réveillé plus tôt tu ne crois pas?

Son meilleur ami hocha la tête et elle put commencer son récit son être interrompu. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait,elle se sentait bien là, dans ce compartiment avec ses deux meilleurs amis et son nouveau professeur. Inconsciemment, la jeune fille c'était rapproché de la présence endormit, à tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qu'il dégageait. C'était apaisant. A la fin de son explication, Ron et Hermione déglutirent:

-Tu veux dire que le Sirius Black s'est échappé d'Azkaban pour te retrouver et,et te...tuer?,couina Hermione.

-Hum hum.

-Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait?, demanda Ron,très surpris.

-...Bah, j'ai peur mais d'un côté je commence à avoir l'habitude, murmura-t-elle amèrement, j'espère juste qu'il ne pénétrera pas Poudlard et s'il pouvait éviter d'utiliser la Magie Noir,je dirais pas non!Ça fait un mal de chien!, termina-t-elle en se frottant son bras gauche.

Hermione et Ron lui offrirent un regard compatissant et plein de soutien. Ils jouèrent une partie d'échiquier sorcier faute de ne pas pouvoir faire une partie de Bataille Explosif sans réveiller le professeur, ensuite Harrianna se mit à dodeliner de la tête doucement. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur la banquette et ferma les yeux pour un petit moment.

-Elle c'est enfin endormie!,soupira Hermione en regardant la petite brune.

Assoupie, près à poser sa tête sur l'épaule du professeur. Elle avait bien remarqué la proximité entre le professeur et Harry' mais mit ça sur le compte de l'insatiable curiosité de son amie. Ron hocha la tête.

-Elle avait du mal à dormir ces temps-ci, elle n'arrêtait pas de gigoter dans le lit et de se réveiller tôt...Je crois que c'est l'affaire de Black qui la travaille plus qu'elle ne veut nous le dire,commenta Ron.

Pendant le trajet, le trio eu la chance d'éviter la rencontre avec Malfoy et compagnie grâce à la présence de l'adulte près d'eux. Soudain, le train se stoppa d'un coup réveillant Harry' qui bondit sur ses pieds, cherchant un quelconque ennemi, l'adulte ne fit que remuer et grogner un peu.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?, baragouina-t-elle,encore à moitié groggy.

-Sais pas, on n'est pas encore arrivé à la gare pourtant!...Attendez, on dirait quand embarque des passagers!, dit Ron.

Il avait le visage collé à la vitre froide. Des piaillements retentirent progressivement dans les différents wagons. Un froid s'installa soudainement, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés, et toute trace de gaité avait disparu.

-Qu'est-qu'est-ce qui ce passe?,parvint à dire Hermione, ses dents s'entrechoquaient douloureusement.

Les trois Gryffondors se collèrent dans l'espoir de se réchauffer et de se soutenir. Bientôt une silhouette sombre et grande se dessina sur la vitre de leur compartiment. Harrianna trembla plus fort. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre, laissant voir une silhouette encagoulé d'un cape déchiré à certain endroit et surtout montrant une main décharnée et putride. L'immense silhouette s'avança vers eux,ondulant comme un serpent. Celle-Qui-Avait-Survécue se sentit encore plus mal quand le monstre se pencha vers elle et aspira l'air autour. Elle avait l'impression que c'était elle que la bête aspirait, mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas?

_-Pas Harry', s'il vous plait, pas Harry'!...Tuez-moi,tuez-moi!_

_Aaaaah!_

Quelqu'un tapotait sa joue... Harry' papillonna des yeux un instant avant de voir son nouveau professeur penchait sur elle,une mine soucieuse. Elle se releva sur ses coudes, la tête qui tournait.

-Qu'est...qui m'est arrivée? C'était quoi ces choses?

-Tenez, mangez du chocolat, vous vous sentirez beaucoup mieux après,annonça l'adulte.

Sa voix douce et caressante l'apaisa plus que la présence de ses amis, aussi accepta-t-elle sans rechigner le morceau de chocolat.

-Oh Harrianna tu nous à fait peur! Tu étais tellement pâle! Tu t'es évanouie d'un seul coup! Heureusement le professeur Lupin les a fait partir!

-Et...et la femme qui criait? Vous l'avez entendus?

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard:

-Hé ma vieille...personne ne criait, il y avait juste toi qui tournait de l'œil...

-Ce sont les Détraqueurs qui vous affecte plus que personnes d'autres ici. Les Détraqueurs sont des êtres ignobles qui se nourrissent des souvenirs heureux de certaines personnes ne laissant que désespoir et mauvais souvenirs à chacun de leur passage. Ce sont les gardiens de la prison d'Azkaban. Le Ministre de la Magie les a envoyés pour voir si Sirius Black ne se cacherait pas ici, expliqua calmement Lupin.

-...Merci professeur... Alors la femme que j'ai entendu et la lumière verte...c'était ma mère...J'ai froid.

A peine eut-elle dit ça, qu'elle se retrouva drapée de la cape du loup-garou, la jeune fille se cala dedans, appréciant la chaleur qu'elle procurait,l'odeur qu'elle portait et la main d'Hermione qui se serrait contre sa main pour la réchauffer. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux, le professeur était parti distribuer des chocolats à ceux qui on avait besoin. Ron de l'autre côté de la banquette et frotta maladroitement le dos de la petite brunette qui ne disait mot. Pendant le trajet en calèche qui menait à Poudlard, Harry' avait repris des couleurs mais restait cloîtré dans son mutisme. Les anciens élèves de Poudlard s'installèrent à leur table respective attendant les nouveaux.

-Psst!Potter!

La jeune fille se retourna pour dévisager son ennemi de toujours, Draco Malfoy.

« Tiens,il a laissé tomber son gel,il ne se gomine plus la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut? »

-Potter,c'est vrai que tu t'es évanouie dans le train?,dit-il fortement. Sérieux, tu t'es vraiment évanouie?

Il fit mine de s'évanouir,une main sur la tête et dit d'une voix aigüe:

-Oooh, je tombes! Rattrapez-moi!

Les Serpentards rirent et Harry' baissa la tête les rouges en feu:

-Laisse-la tranquille Malfoy! T'es vraiment nase!,rugit Ron.

Malfoy allait répliquer mais les Grandes Portes s'ouvrirent juste à temps. Le professeur de métamorphose entra suivi des premières années qui avaient tous la tête en l'air,impressionnés par le plafond magique. Comme chaque année, après la chanson de bienvenue sur Poudlard, le Choixpeau posé sur un tabouret remua avant d'entamer sa chanson avec seulement quelques variantes:

_«Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides,_  
_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_  
_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_  
_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
_Pour connaitre votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_  
_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_  
_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_  
_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_  
_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_  
_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_  
_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

Cette année, sous l' auspices de la Lune et du Chien

Entre l'innocent et le coupable Poudlard sera

A toi de déjouer ce mystère avant la venu du Baiser

Sinon des têtes innocentes tomberont!

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !» _

Les quatre Maisons se mirent à parler sur la chanson du Choixpeau:

-C'est moi ou le Choixpeau a dit qu'il y aurait des morts?, demanda Neville timidement.

Harrianna hocha la tête distraitement,occupée par ses propres pensées. Est-ce que le Choixpeau voulait les prévenir? De qui,de quoi?...De Sirius Black? Impossible, Poudlard est l'endroit le plus protégé. Elle n'écouta pas la Répartition, se contentant d'applaudir quand un ou une nouvelle Gryffondor rejoignaient les rangs des Lions. Le directeur de Poudlard se leva:

-Bienvenue aux nouveaux à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard et bon retour aux anciens! Aujourd'hui j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter votre nouveau professeur contre les Forces du Mal!Le professeur Lupin! Saluez-le comme il le convient!

Le nouveau professeur, hocha timidement la tête sous les applaudissements polis des élèves. Les Serpentards se moquèrent de ses vêtements miteux,surtout Malfoy qui se pavanait en décrivant les tissus que lui, posséder. Après le repas, les élèves montèrent se coucher. Les garçons de Gryffondors surtout ceux de troisième année s'aperçurent Harry' pour la première fois en jupe, laissant voir des jambes fines tout à fait charmante. Ils étaient tellement habitués de la voir en pantalon et agissant comme un garçon qu'ils occultaient souvent le fait qu'elle était tout sauf un _garçon_!Et la jupe le leur rappelaient. Certains rougirent de gêne, de plaisir, d'autres haussèrent les épaules tout en pensant que les années à venir aller être dur pour ceux qui partageaient sa chambre. Le jeune fille sortit de la salle de bain,déposa son uniforme au pied de son lit, se glissa sous les couvertures chaudes, elle agita sa baguette pour fermer les rideaux du lit avant de s'endormir. Rêvant de deux bras chaleureux qui l'enlaçait et la rassurait et des Détraqueurs.

* * *

Pourtant à trois heures du matin,le sommeil la fuyait aussi se leva-t-elle en pestant silencieusement. Harry' prit sa cape d'invisibilité pour arpenter comme tant d'autres fois les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup à marcher avant d'être rejoint par son ami félin. Elle s'assit dans un coin sombre pour ne pas être vu et regarda le lynx en face d'elle qui affichait une mine sévère,les babines légèrement retroussés.

-Bonsoir toi!Ça faisait longtemps... Je ne me ballade pas par plaisir pour une fois! Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil...Je crois que d'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal...

Le lynx s'assit sur son arrière train,pencha la tête l'incitant à continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

-J'ai rencontré des Détraqueurs aujourd'hui tu sais...C'est horrible, j'aurais tellement aimé ne jamais les rencontrer! Quand je ferme les yeux, je revois leur peau pourris, la sensation de froid et de désolation et ma...mère.

Le félin, ronronna légèrement les yeux brillants dans la nuit:

-C'est bête hein? Je ne me souviens pas de papa ni de maman et pourtant aujourd'hui j'ai eu mon premier souvenir...celle de la mort de maman... Elle suppliait Voldemort de me laisser en vie.

L'animal se rapprocha d'elle, Harry' en profita pour passer ses mains dans son pelage doux,ils restèrent un moment comme ça.

-Parfois ça serait bien que tu puisse parler...Je peux te dire des choses que je n'oserais pas avec certains,les autres me prendront en pitié et j'ai horreur de ça! D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé si Dumbledore sait qu'un lynx se promène à Poudlard,dit-elle une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

Le lynx se retourna en silence et partit, elle s'engouffra dans le dortoir pour se recoucher dans son lit qui n'attendait qu'elle. Une fois le tableau fermé, le lynx laissa place à une silhouette haute et imposante.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ignores qui est Tŭmen* Harrianna.

* * *

-Bon il arrive ou quoi?,bougonna un Serpentard.

Les troisième année Serpentard/Gryffondor attendait devant la porte menant à la salle de classe de DCFM, Lupin avait acquis une réputation d'être un bon professeur, aimable et impartiale-pas comme certain professeur de potions- et Harrianna trépignait d'impatience. Depuis le temps qu'elle croisait les doigts pour avoir un professeur potable! Enfin il arriva,essoufflé.

-Bonjour, désolé du retard. Rentrez dans la classe,déposez vos sac et revenez dehors s'il vous plait. Aujourd'hui nous ne ferons que de la pratique.

Trop contents d'échapper au grattage intensif, les élèves se dépêchèrent sauf Hermione qui marmonnait que c'était inconcevable un cours sans parchemin gribouillé!

-Très bien, je suis le professeur Lupin, de DCFM pendant un an. Suivez-moi, nous allons dans la salle des professeurs.

Rémus partit à gauche et une file indienne d'élèves le suivirent en trottinant, c'est qu'il avançait vite le professeur! Ils entendirent des caquètements:

-Oh non Peeves et là!,s'écrièrent plusieurs élèves toute maison confondus.

En effet, à neuf mètres seulement, Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château s'amusait à coller des chewing-gum préalablement mâché dans le trou des serrures et sur les poignets:

-Regardez bien, ça pourrait vous être utile plus tard avec Peeves,chuchota le professeur.

Il sortit sa baguette magique, fit un mouvement sec de la main:

-_Waddiwasi_!

Plusieurs chewing-gums se décollèrent pour foncer sur le fantôme qui cria en recevant une boule de gum dans l'œil et plusieurs sur ses fesses. Mécontent, il fit un geste obscène à Lupin et traversa un mur,furibond. Les Gryffondors l'acclamèrent joyeusement, et les Serpentards ne dirent rien même si certains avaient un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Voilà, nous sommes arrivés...entrez...

Les verts et argents entrèrent en premier et les Gryffondors juste après. Quand Harrianna passa près du professeur, celui-ci sentit son odeur avec ravissement avant de perdre son sourire en sentant une autre effluve. Une odeur qu'il connaissait que trop bien et qu'il exécrait! Il renifla une dernière fois, l'odeur datait _d'hier_ _soir_. Lunard s'agita en lui, révulsé à l'idée qu'un autre que lui la touche et surtout imprègne son odeur! Un bref instant, les yeux ambrés tournèrent au jaune fauves. Quand le professeur Lupin referma la porte derrière lui, des traces de profondes griffes labouraient la lourde porte en bois, juste à l'endroit où la main du professeur était. Il fallait se calmer...

Cependant la guerre était déclarée.

On ne touche pas à la Compagne d'un Loup-garou!Foi de Lunard!

Mais cela, Rémus l'ignorait...Pour l'instant.

* * *

Bonsoir!

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5!Depuis le temps que je devais le mettre!

J'espère qu'il vous a plut!^^

*Tŭmen: sombre en bulgare (c'est écrit de manière phonétique hein!)

Bisous!

Review?

Elvira-baba


	6. Annonce

****Bonjour ou bonsoir chers lecteurs!

Je suis désolée que ça ne soit pas un chapitre mais je trouve ce sujet assez important pour que vous le lisiez.

E.B

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas forte en anglais et que je me suis contenté d'utiliser Google Traduction pour traduire mais le texte est tout à fait compréhensible.

* * *

**Attention à tous les lecteurs. Commentateurs et auteurs!**

Les administrateurs vont à partir du 4 Juin supprimer/enlever des Fics qui contiennent des lemons ou sont d'une extrême violence. Maintenant, je ne sais pas pour vous mais je pense que c'est stupide.

Il y a beaucoup de fics merveilleuses qui ont seulement un ou deux lemons en eux et encore l'intrigue elle-même est génial! Vous ne pouvez pas simplement prendre vers le bas une fic de 100.000 mots + juste parce qu'il a un lemon dans un chapitre qui se trouve à seulement 1000 mots.

Maintenant, je vous invite tous à lire la pétition ci-dessous, le signer, et transférer cette fics à vos propres. Espérons que si nous faisons tout ce que suffisamment de bruit reviendra à la normale.

Merci.

« Salutations aux braves gens qui modèrent notre site.

Moi-même, avec beaucoup, ont été écrit et affiché sur votre site bien depuis des années maintenant, quelques unes des meilleurs exemples et de bons écrivains à venir là-bas sont tout à coup trouvés quelques unes des histoires que nous avons appris à aimer risquaient d'être retiré sans la chance de corriger nos erreurs, même.

Pour certains, cela signifie que la perte permanente d'une histoire.

Bien que je n'ai pas quelque chose que je crois viole les termes d'utilisation, il y a ceux qui ne sont jamais en mesure de récupérer une histoire dans sa forme originale, c'est quelque chose que je trouve être presque digne d'une action en justice, comme tout nous ne pouvons pas revendiquer la propriété d'un personnage, les histoires sont les nôtres et tout simplement les détruire quelque chose qui est inexcusable.

Il est très facile d'ajouter simplement une cote MA, des filtres supplémentaires ou même une simple exigence d'une adhésion gratuite pour lire les histoires présentées ici, et permettrait de réduire haineux commentaires anonymes et des postes en même temps, je dois donc à la question de pourquoi une telle chose, pendant tout ce temps, tout simplement n'a pas été ajouté.

Si vous êtes inquiet au sujet de falsification d'un enregistrement alors un avertissement approprié et puis il peut y avoir aucun conflit, vous avez pris sur vos pas et les parents ne surveillent pas leurs enfants, si cela est encore à votre préoccupation. S'il est plus d'un point de vue personnel ou le désir alors s'il vous plaît au moins informer les gens, qu'ils sachent et donner leur une chance de retirer une histoire que vous et les vôtres trouver offensant, la plupart des gens sur le site sont en réalité plutôt cordiales quand il s'agit de ces demandes.

Bien que je ne peux pas dire avec certitude si cette lettre sera même atteindre ceux qui peuvent être disposés à écouter, ou si c'est plus proche d'une purge à large spectre en vue de quelque chose de grand, s'il vous plaît comprendre que vous allez être perdre un grand nombre de votre écrivains, et donc votre revenu d'un manque de lecteurs s'il n'y a pas un certain niveau de mesures prises pour améliorer cette situation.

Pour ceux qui peuvent convenir à cela, s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à signer et l'envoyer à l'appui du serveur, peut-être que nous pouvons obtenir un certain mouvement à ce sujet. »

_Psudocode_Samurai_

_Rocketman1728_

_dracohalo117_

_VFSNAKE_

_Agato l'hôte Venom_

_Jay gel_

_SamCrow_

_Brandy sang_

_Dusk666_

_Hisea Ori_

_Le Graven foncé_

_BlackRevenant_

_Seigneur Orion Salazar Noire_

_Sakusha Saelbu_

_Horocrux_

_socras01_

_Kumo no Makoto_

_Biskoff_

_Korraganitar l'NightShadow_

_NightInk_

_Lazruth_

_ragnrock kyuubi_

_SpiritWriterXXX_

_Ace6151_

_FleeingReality_

_Harufu_

_Exilé vol_

_Slifer1988_

_Dee Laynter_

_Angeldoctor_

_Finale Noir Getsuga_

_ZamielRaizunto_

_Fenris187_

_le sang enragé_

_arashiXnoXkami_

_Masane Amaha du roi_

_Blueexorist_

_Nero Angelo Sparda_

_Uzunaru999_

_Time Hollow_

_fg7dragon_

_Aljan Moonfire_

_Elvira-baba_

A vous maintenant!;)


End file.
